The Stargate
by Ceridwen
Summary: (H:TLJ/SG-1 Crossover) SG-1 gate to a planet and find themselves in Ancient Greece. OR - Hercules and Iolaus are being called to a village to battle strange monsters and discover a large, round object.


var PUpage="76001089"; var PUprop="geocities"; var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001089 The Key of Thoth 

** **

**The Stargate**

**_(A H:TLJ / SG-1 Crossover Story)_**** __**

[**__**][1]By Ceridwen**__**

****

****

**_NOTE: Sorry, guys! Again no sex or extreme violence. But be warned - when I wrote this, I was in a slightly odd mood ..._**

** **

****

**Chapter 1**

** **

**Four against two - not much of a challenge. **

**Iolaus stepped forward, jumped up into a pirouette and with a powerful kick from his left leg, delivered the fighting staff out of his opponent's hands, sending it crashing against a nearby tree. His right leg followed to connect with the armour-covered face, sending the soldier stumbling backwards. The armoured warrior growled painfully underneath his hawk-like metal mask and was unconscious before he hit the ground. Iolaus stepped backwards and retrieved the soldier's staff. It was approximately 2 metres in length, with a bulb-like apperturance at one end and a curved and flared sceptre surrounding a large jewel inset in the middle at the other. Iolaus' eyes never left the second warrior who stepped threateningly towards him, his hands raising the same type fighting staff. "You guys are making it too easy!" Iolaus smiled and straightened his back. As they circled around each other carefully, Iolaus was wondering, what form was hidden behind this heavy metal armour. Was it human? The form's features certainly were. **

**Into Iolaus' thoughts, the soldier launched forward and threw himself at the blond hunter, his staff uncommonly pointing at the blonde rather than being raised to deliver a blow. Iolaus was surprised by this attack technique and raised his staff to squarely block the soldier's cane and pushing it upwards. In one movement he then span around and sent the left side of his staff around his side straight into his opponent's stomach. The warrior bend over and his hands lost the grip on his staff, as his hands went to protect his stomach. Iolaus raised his left food and finished his pirouette by kicking out backwards, catching the warrior's face. A deep bellow came from underneath the metal mask and the soldier stumbled backwards and fell on his backside. Triumphantly, the blond looked across to the other side of the forest clearing, where his friend and partner Hercules had disposed of one of his attackers and was just back-handing another, sending him crashing against a stone rock.**

**Iolaus and Hercules had been called to help the village of Cyreneia, which had been plagued by vicious attacks of strange, powerful monsters. The monsters had attacked the village and enslaved and abducted the people. Hercules was all too eager to help as he'd heard the name of the troubled village and memories of his late wife Serena had overcome him. But Hercules and Iolaus had come too late and had found the village devastated. Four of the attackers were still patrolling the village and after an exhausting fight, Hercules and Iolaus had chased them into the nearby woods. **

**There was something strange and terrifying in the appearance of the warriors. Iolaus, who had fought in many battles and helped to defeat many armies had never seen armour like theirs before. Their entire body was covered with metal armour and their faces were hidden behind a facial mask, which looked like the head of a hawk with red glowing eyes. Each of the fighters carried the same type of fighting staff. Iolaus and Hercules had seen the ones used by the Amazons many times. They where similar and yet, the warriors did not use them with the same efficiency, the Amazons did. It almost seemed as if they had a different purpose – one, hich the hunter was not particularly eager to find out. The villagers had told Hercules, that the sticks of the monsters spat fire and Iolaus was not anxious to find out whether this was true or not. **

**So his first aim was to separate his attacker from the suspicious weapon. Even though they fought with impressive power and a deadly force, Iolaus knew that those were not monsters, but men in a type of armour, he had never seen before. **

**Still, they were men underneath ... and men could be killed.**

**Just as his attacker tried and point the staff at him again, Iolaus sighed. 'cuse me, but what in Tartarus do you think you're doing?" He pushed the staff to the side with a powerful kick. "Haven't you learned anything? You can't just point at a person - you have to attack ... you know ... blocking, hitting, blocking again ... Ohwww ... I can't believe it - Amateurs!" **

**The hunter smiled as he watched his opponent's weapon clatter to the ground a few feet away from them and he allowed another quick glance at his friend. Hercules' opponent slit down the tree to the ground and the demi-god smiled over at his partner. **

**"Nice move, Iolaus." **

**"Thanks, Herc." he replied, his eyes returning to the soldier in front of him, who had now turned to his comrade across. **

**"Ra-ack-sah mar!" he snared in a metallic voice. **

**Iolaus turned a surprised gaze at his tall friend. "What ... what did he just say?" **

**Hercules shrugged his shoulders and tried to recognize the language. It sounded somewhat familiar. Iolaus turned at the soldier in front of him and took a slight step forwards. **

**"What did you say? Speak any Greek?" he asked slowly, loud and pronounced as if speaking to a small, deaf child. **

**The two soldiers were still looking at each other, completely ignoring Iolaus' question. "Sun wa-ra tach!" the soldier on the ground in front of Hercules replied. **

**Iolaus looked confused and took a hesitant step backwards. "I don't like this, Herc." he said. **

**Hercules nodded in agreement. But before he could reply, the warrior on the floor in front of him jumped up and gave him a hard shove. Hercules was caught off guard, lost his balance and stumbled backwards. **

**Iolaus' opponent lashed forwards at the same time and backhanded Iolaus into the face with his metal-gloved hand. The blonde's attention had been on his stumbling friend and he didn't see the hit coming. His head was yanked to the side, pulling his entire body with it. The hawk-masked soldier turned on his heels and ran over to his now standing comrade and they raced across the clearing to disappear in a cave, which seemed to have been hidden behind masses of hanging ivy. **

**Hercules was the first to regain his balance and looked over to his best friend. Iolaus shook his head to clear away the stars dancing in front of his eyes. They exchanged surprised looks and turned to follow their opponents, but the two warriors had a surprise head start. **

**As Hercules and Iolaus pushed the ivy aside, they found themselves in a dark cave, which seemed to lead deep into the mountain. The two friends exchanged a quick look and stepped inside. As their eyes slowly adjusted to the increasing darkness, they could hear movement in the back of the cave. The two soldiers had stood in front of something embedded in the stone wall and now disappeared deeper into the back of the cave. **

**"Herc, over there!" Iolaus said and started to run towards the motion. **

**"Be careful, Iolaus!" Hercules shouted and quickly followed. **

**A sudden noise and a flash of light from where the two had vanished, made them stop in their tracks. Carefully, they moved forwards and stood in front of a large circular object. It was shaped almost like Xena's chakram, but it was massive and it's size almost reached the ceiling of the cave. Strange symbols were carved around its rim and the material appeared to be a dark stone. **

**The two warriors had disappeared. **

**Hercules and Iolaus exchanged confused looks. **

**"Where did they go?" Iolaus asked, looking at the strange object in front of them. "... and what in the name of Hades is this?" **

**Hercules opened his mouth, but no words escaped his baffled face. "I have no idea …" was all he managed.**

** **

** **

** **

**Chapter 2**

** **

**General Hammond stood in the large hall, which housed the Stargate and waited for the iris to open. An alarm went off and everybody in the room looked at the General. **

**"Sir!" a voice called through the intercom. "We have SG-1's transmitter code, General! They're coming through." **

**Hammond**** smiled and took a couple of steps backwards. The iris opened and four people stepped through the Gate. Even after heading the Stargate Project for several years now, it was still a miracle to watch, as the team stepped through the Gate. "Close the iris!" the General called as the four stood safely in the middle of the room. **

**The titanium shield spiralled shut and a few tense moments passed before everyone exhaled in relief. General Hammond walked up to Colonel O'Neill. "Welcome back, SG-1." he said and smiled at the rest of the team. **

**Captain Samantha Carter looked tired and the face of Dr. Daniel Jackson and the ****Jaffa**** Teal'c showed the same tired expressions. O'Neill returned the General's handshake. "Thank you, Sir." **

**Hammond looked at the other team members and then to Dr. Frasier, the project doctor, waiting behind him. "I think, their examination can wait for a couple of minutes." **

**She smiled at him and nodded, her hands buried deep in the pockets of her white coat. "Sure, Sir. No problem." **

**Hammond**** turned back at SG-1. "Well, I would like to have a full debriefing, but I can see, you all look pretty dead on your feet. So let's try and make this a short one and then the doctor can have a go at you." He turned on his heels and headed out of the room towards the briefing room, which was on the first floor, overlooking the Stargate through a large window. **

**"I am beat!" Jackson said as they followed the General out of the room and to support his statement, he produced a wide yawn. **

**Sam Carter smiled. "Yeah, I can hear my bed calling, too!" **

**O'Neill sighed longingly. "I just want some of that black grit with water ... unless of course by some miracle, the coffee machine has started to put out coffee!". **

**As they walked though the corridor, a sudden voice came over the intercom. "All personnel report to duty stations." The team looked at each other and turned to ran back to the bay. **

**"What's going on?" General Hammond asked Sgt. Andrews, who was sitting on the gate's monitor as they entered the bay. O'Neill stooped his run to stand, facing the Stargate, his gun ready. Sgt. Andrews turned to the team. "Something's trying to come through the Stargate." he said. **

**They all turned to the General. "Are you letting it come through?" Colonel O'Neill asked. **

**"We still have three teams out there on missions and this isn't a scheduled entry. I don't think we should open it at all." the General said. **

**O'Neill stared at the Stargate absentmindedly. "Maybe it's one of them and they've lost their transmitter. It's happened to us before. We could always get some guards down there." **

**General Hammond shook his head. "I'm sorry, Colonel, but they know the drill just as well as you do. We can't take the risk. This iris stays closed." **

**"With all due respect, Sir" Daniel interrupted hurriedly as he looked over Andrew's shoulder at the chevron sequence being entered from the other side of the Stargate, "That debate is becoming pretty academic. It looks like our lock is being overridden from the other side." **

**"How many are coming through, Sir?" Carter asked. **

**The General stood next to Daniel and Andrews and frowned. "Just two, Captain. But we don't know who or what they are." **

**"Then I advise we surround the Gate and target the travellers before they can do something we don't like, Sir." **

**"I agree with the Colonel, Sir," Captain Carter said running her fingers through her disarrayed hair. **

**"Very well," ****Hammond**** said briskly, turning at Sgt. Andrews. "Open the iris and target the travellers." **

**Daniel took a deep breath as the steel iris spiralled open. Only seconds later two ****Jaffa**** warriors stepped out of the watery surface of the gate, which immediately disengaged behind them. They'd barely taken two steps before they perceived the obvious danger of the soldiers surrounding the Stargate and they exchanged looks of panic as they noticed where they had stepped out. Both ****Jaffa**** stood at least seven feet tall with the metal headpiece, fashioned in the shape of a bird with a wickedly curved beak. SG-1 waited tensely for the Jaffa to lower the raised staffs, they held in one hand, or for any other sign of aggression. For what seemed like an eternity, the ****Jaffa**** simply stood and waited. **

**The General took a step forward. "Lower your weapons!" **

**As if taking it as a command, the two warriors looked at each other and then opened their staffs to fire at the surrounding soldiers and up towards the glass window of the meeting room above the hall. Teal'c released a short scream, clutched his shoulder and sunk to the ground, blood pouring from a wound in his shoulder. ****Hammond**** rushed to the ****Jaffa****'s side and caught his massive body before it hit the floor. **

**"Teal'c!" he shouted at him then turned around. "I need help over here!" he called, but the bay was in chaos. **

**The ground was quickly covering with the bodies of dead or wounded soldiers and others ran in panic for cover. Glass shattered and sparks flew as computers and control panels were hit by the shots. One of the ****Jaffa**** had turned around and pointed a small device at the Stargate, which immediately sprang to life. O'Neill, saw Teal'c on the ground and drew his gun in angry determination. He looked over to the two attackers. **

**"Hey you! STOP right there!" O'Neill screamed, but the ****Jaffa**** had already turned and retreated back into Stargate. **

**"Don't let him get away!" the General shouted as he bent over the wounded ****Jaffa****. **

**The ****Jaffa**** already had a head start. Sam and O'Neill didn't lose a second, grabbed their weapons and ran in pursuit through the gate. **

**"Shit!" ****Jackson**** muttered and ran after them through the event horizon. **

** **

*****

** **

**Iolaus and Hercules walked around the huge dark stone circle in front of them. Hercules' eyes went over the circular object. "It looks like a Cirk Kakona to ****me.****" he said. **

**Iolaus gave him an un-comprehensive look. "You mean like in those stories about this Circle of Woes from the Byrsa people of Cartage? Which opens to other worlds?" **

**Hercules nodded. "I've never seen one myself, but I've heard about it and according to the descriptions, it must look just like this one." **

**Iolaus' gaze went back at the inside of the circle. "What's that watery stuff in there?" Iolaus asked "And have you ever seen those symbols before, Herc?" The hunter brushed his fingers over the engraved chevrons on the cold metal circle. **

**Hercules stood in the back and shook his head. "No, and this material is nothing like I've ever seen either. But the language ... it sounded like some Egyptian dialect to me." **

**Iolaus nodded. "Yes, that's what I thought, too, but somehow ..." **

**He couldn't finish. A sudden humming noise filled the cave and the massive circle started to vibrate, making the centre filled with a watery wall vibrate. Hercules stepped around the object and saw Iolaus hypnotically staring at the vibrating surface. **

**"Get back, Iolaus!" he shouted and pulled the hunter with him. **

**They both staggered backwards and their backs slammed against the wall. The humming noise had now engulfed the entire cave and the fog inside the circle had turned into a dark blue colour. The watery substance filling the orb vibrated stronger. Hercules could feel Iolaus drawing a tense, deep breath next to him. The demi-god was a little more used to the works of the Gods, but his mortal friend stood breathing heavily. **

**"Herc, what's happening?" he asked his semi-divine friend, not really expecting an answer. He knew, that this was nothing of the Gods they knew and he hated to admit it, but his knees were shaking. He could feel Hercules' body next to his tensioning and knew that his friend was just as nervous as he was.**

**Suddenly, a tongue-like flash extended from the centre of the orb into the middle of the cave and retracted as quickly as it came. Iolaus instinctively retreated and pushed his back stronger against the wall behind him. Hercules drew a deep breath and ss they watched the amazing display in front of them, they suddenly saw the two warriors they fought earlier stepping out into the cave. Iolaus and Hercules exchanged surprised but determined looks and stepped forwards. This time the element of surprise was on their side and with two powerful punches, they send both soldiers crumpling to the ground, before they knew what had hit them. **

**Iolaus grinned at his tall friend. "I enjoyed it!" **

**Hercules looked from the soldiers on the ground to the circular object in the back of the cave, which was still vibrating. "Yeah, but I sure would like to know, where they'd gone to ... and where they came back from." **

**Iolaus stepped towards the circle again. "....and if there are more of them on the other side of this thing." he added. "It must be some kind of gateway. Maybe like a passage to another world." Iolaus looked at Hercules with a serious expression. "Do you think this is the work of the Sovereign?" **

**Hercules shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but it does look like a purpose-built gate, not like the last one, which only opened by accident through Zeus' lightening strike." **

**"So, how'd you open it?" Iolaus asked. As if to answer his question, the gate vibrated again. "I guess like this!" Iolaus sighed and stepped backwards. **

**This time, a human form emerged from the centre of the circle. Two more followed until the small group stood in the centre of the cave. The circle behind them was engulfed in another flash, then silence and darkness. Iolaus and Hercules stood frozen and watched the three people who seemed to have come from nowhere, just as the warriors had before. **

**Two men and a woman in strange clothing turned to look at their surroundings.**

** **

** **

**Chapter 3**

**The first thing Daniel Jackson noticed after he was thrown from the Stargate was humidity and darkness. He nearly ran into his team mates, as he moved forward to join the rest of SG-1 in front of the Gate. **

**"Where'd they go?" Colonel O'Neill said, reaching for his flashlight to shine it around the chamber they were obviously in. **

**Daniel switched his own flashlight on and pointed the beam up at the ceiling. The room they were in appeared to be a large cavern. Small stalactites hung from the ceiling, and the air felt cool and moist. Captain Carter had already made her way down the uneven slope that led up to the Stargate and the beam of her flashlight had caught a pile of metal lying in the centre of the cave. To the left of the Gate, Daniel had found the DHD, which was covered in dust obviously from lack of use. Just as he began to brush the dirt off of it, he could feel O'Neill stepping up behind him. **

**"Great! Here we are in yet another cave!" he said mockingly. He tipped Daniel on the shoulder and sighed. "Where are we, ****Jackson****?" he asked as he surveyed their surroundings, his gun pointing into the dark. **

**The tall blond adjusted his glasses and took a deep breath. "I'm not sure, Colonel. We could be anywhere." **

**Daniel removed the last specks of dust from the dial and revealed two unfamiliar and empty insets in the centre of the DHD. In fact, there were two sets of symbols as well. One on the outside of the circle and one on the inside. It looked like the DHD was duplicated. Daniel adjusted his glasses. **

**"Why two sets?" **

**Then his fingers brushed over the empty slots in the middle. "I wonder what they are for." **

**O'Neill was still studying the cave behind him. "So, Daniel. After we'll take care of those snake-head guys, how long for you to take us back?" **

**Jackson**** sighed annoyed. "Well, Jack, we didn't get any co-ordinates, before we so _*enthusiastically*_ jumped after the ****Jaffa**** and I can't see anything on this dial which gives me an indication of where we are. In fact, I've no idea, what these empty insets are for and why the DHD is duplicated!" he whispered. "I'm not sure if I can work this."**

**O'Neill stepped to look over Daniel's shoulder. "Oh for crying out loud, it's not that we haven't had that one before now is it, ****Jackson****?" **

**Daniel looked at him and pointed at the various chevrons. "I need to do some more research. Find out what goes into those slots and I need ... I need . " **

**O'Neill nodded his head. "Yeah, yeah I know, to look around! Okay, I suggest we ..."**

**"Colonel!" Sam shouted anxiously. **

**Looking up, Daniel saw her staggering backwards and O'Neill aiming his gun at something in front of them. Sam had pointed her flashlight into the darkness and found that the metal mass, were the lifeless bodies of the two ****Jaffa**** they had been chasing. Then the light hit two other forms standing behind the bodies. The forms had been hidden in the darkness and were the forms of two men dressed in strange clothing. **

**The first of them was tall and clad in brown leather breeches and a tan coloured, short-sleeved shirt. It was v-shaped in the front, exposing a muscular chest. His straight hair was light-brown and fell down to his shoulders. The other man was a full head shorter and his blond, curly hair fell unruly down to his shoulders. Even though he was smaller than his companion, his purple coloured, patched vest revealed a well trained, muscular body. Both their faces showed an expression of confusion and there was something else about them. **

**No visible weapons. **

**Jackson**** turned at O'Neill. "Jack, Sam put down your guns." he said slowly. "They're not armed. And somehow I think they took care of our ****Jaffa**** problem." He looked at his friends. "Plus, we need to know where exactly we are and right now, they are our best shot!" **

**Sam and O'Neill exchanged a hesitant look and then lowered their weapons. "Well, Mr. Scientist," the Colonel nodded. "The ball's in your corner. Do your thing!" **

**Jackson**** threw him an annoyed look and stepped slowly towards the two men standing on the other side of the cave. He turned his hands up, palms facing the ceiling. **

**"Hello. We are friends ... from Earth. We mean no harm!" as he slowly paced forwards, he examined the men's face for any reactions.**

**Iolaus turned at Hercules. "Herc, you're ... half-a-god ... please tell me you know what's going on here." **

**Hercules shrugged his shoulders helplessly. "I've got no idea, my friend, but they certainly look human to me." **

**Iolaus examined the woman's clothing "Yeah, but their strange clothing? Shame about the girl's hair. She's kinda cute ... and the funny language they speak!" **

**Jackson**** stopped and listened to the men's conversation. **

**"Well?" O'Neill urged in the back. "What's going on, Daniel? Why can't we understand them?"**

**Daniel shook his head and tried to concentrate. "I don't know, it must be something to do with the Stargate. But I've heard that language before ..." **

**He continued to listen to the two in front of him. It couldn't be. Or could it? ****Jackson**** turned to his friends. "Sounds like Greek to me." **

**O'Neill laughed out loud. "Yeah, it sounds like Greek to me, too." **

**Jackson**** shook his head in seriousness. "No, Jack, I'm serious. It sounds like Greek. But there is something strange about it." **

**Sam stepped up to stand next to him and eyed the two men in the same suspicion with which they watched her. "What do you mean?" **

**Jackson**** adjusted his glasses. "It doesn't sound like modern Greek ... more like ... ancient Greek ..." **

**O'Neill walked up to him. "What?" he asked. **

**Jackson looked at him, then looked back at the two men. The smaller, blond had turned to his taller friend and said something with a smile. ****Jackson**** concentrated and had to smile, too. **

**Sam looked at him questioningly. "What's so funny, Daniel?" **

**The scientist turned at the woman "He wonders what made you cut your hair off ... and he thinks you're kind a cute." he stated, surprised at himself, that he was able to understand most of what the men said. This was too weird. It was an ancient Greek dialect those men spoke to proficiency, but how was this possible? Modern Greek had replaced those dialects centuries ago. He summoned up all his university knowledge and stepped up to stand in front of the two men.**

**Iolaus stiffened as the short-haired blond man stepped up to stand in front of them. He looked up into his best friend's eyes. "I wonder what's coming now." he said in a low voice. "I'd rather be fighting a hydra." **

**Hercules smiled at his friend's comment, but his eyes never left the stranger in front of them. "As long as it is not more of those armoured warriors." he added, motioning at the two dead warriors laying behind them. **

**The strangely clad blond in front of them followed his motion and also looked at the two dead ****Jaffa**** warriors. **

**"****Jaffa****." ****Jackson**** said carefully selecting his words and trying to mimic their accent as he continued "We call them _'_****_Jaffa_****_'_****." His eyes moved over the two stranger's bodies and he could see several bruises and the smaller man had a split lip. "Did you defeat them?" **

**Iolaus and Hercules stared speechlessly at the man in front of them, then looked back at the bodies of the two warriors, and each other then back at the man in front of them. **

**"I'm Daniel Jackson - Daniel." the man said, adjusting his spectacles nervously. "What are your names? What are you called?" **

**Iolaus and Hercules starred silently at the man. **

**O'Neill shuffled with his feet in the background. "They don't seem to understand you, Daniel." **

**Jackson**** turned to look at him. "It has been a while, since I spoke Greek, and this dialect is ancient. I need some time here!" He turned back at the two men, who still stood, staring at him with open eyes. **

**The small, blond turned at his friend. "Herc?" **

**The tall man stepped forward and examined Daniel from top to toe. "****Jackson****?" he asked in a soft, enquiring voice. "Is that your name?" **

**Daniel released a smile and nodded. "Yes, That's right. ****Jackson****. Daniel. What are yours?" **

**The tall man exchanged looks with his friend and cleared his voice. "My name is Hercules ... and this is my friend Iolaus." **

**Daniel stepped forwards and extended a hand, hoping that this type of greeting was recognized here as well. The tall man reached out and grabbed Daniel's ... forearm! Daniel raised his eyebrows in surprise, but returned the firm grip. "Hercules, it is nice to ... wait a minute ... _*Hercules*_? Your name is HERCULES?" **

**Iolaus sighed in amusement. "Here we go again …" he said and covered his face with his hand while shaking his head. "Even in other worlds ..." **

**Hercules gave him a nudge with his elbow and turned again at ****Jackson****. "Yes, I'm Hercules." **

**Daniel eyed him in suspicion. "Not ... not _*THE*_ Hercules?" **

**Iolaus giggled. "I told you ..." **

**Hercules gave his friend a warning look then returned to the man in front of him. "Yes, I suppose so." **

**Jackson**** took a deep breath. This couldn't be. This was not real history. Well, not proven history anyways. It was ... mythology, legend. "Hercules" he asked again in disbelief "… as in the God Hercules? Son of Zeus? With the seven labours? Slayer of Minotaurs? Fighting hydras and all that stuff?" **

**Hercules looked embarrassed to the ground. "Well ... _*half*_ god actually ... and there were only three Minotaurs ..." **

**Daniel shook his head and turned to the rest of the SG-1 Team. "I can't believe this! This is ... this is amazing!" He turned back at Iolaus and Hercules and only now noticed his own excitement. "I-I'm sorry." he apologized sheepishly. "It's just that ..." **

**Iolaus waved his hand and smiled. "Don't worry about it, he gets that reaction all the time!" **

**Daniel smiled. "No, no - you don't understand. I didn't think you really existed." **

**Hercules raised his eyebrows. "You didn't think we really existed? Now what makes you say that?" **

**Iolaus crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Well, I certainly feel pretty existential right now!" **

**Jackson**** tried to sort his thoughts. If this was true and this guy was really Hercules, then this could mean, they might have stepped into a mythological sister world of Earth. But was this possible? Hercules was a legendary hero of the Greek mythology, who possessed the strength of 1000 men, which would explain how they were able to defeat the ****Jaffa**** without any weapons. He looked into the demi-god's eyes. "Well, Hercules, where I'm from, we've heard many stories about you and your adventures. The Hydra. The Minotaur. Hera." **

**Iolaus face lit up. "And you've heard of me, of course." **

**Daniel looked at him. "I'm sorry … er … Iolaus, right? Of course there're stories about Hercules' nephew and how he helped in several of the labours. Especially with the Hydra." **

**Iolaus eyes widened in surprise. "Nephew? I'm not Hercules' nephew. I'm his best friend. Partner. Comrade-in-arms. Renouned in song and ... you're telling me everybody believes I'm his nephew?" **

**Daniel looked unsure at Hercules, whose face widened with a big grin. "Yes. Nephew. Are you not?" **

**Iolaus straightened his body proudly. "Do I _*look*_ like his nephew?" he said and turned at his tall friend. "Your nephew! I can't believe this. First they either don't know me at all ... and now - I'm your nephew!" he turned back at Daniel. "You didn't hear about the She-Demon then?" Daniel shook his head. "My adventures in ****Attica****?" Iolaus tried but Daniel just smiled apologetic. "How about the defeat of Haephestus' armoured warriors and the rescue of Leandra?" Daniel took a deep breath and shrugged helplessly with his shoulders. **

**Iolaus looked back at Hercules. "Unbelievable!" **

**Hercules laughed and put a comforting hand around his smaller friend's shoulders. "Don't worry, Iolaus. I'm sure Daniel will set the record straight, when he gets back!" **

**Daniel looked at him in seriousness. "Yes, WHEN we get back. Right now, I don't think this is going to be easy." He turned at the smaller blond man. "I didn't mean to insult you, Iolaus. It's just, we're sort of stranded here until I figure out how to work this thing." He pointed at the Stargate and then looked around the cave and mumbled "I'm trying to pin-point where exactly were are and maybe even when we are. I need some sort of major historic event ...." **

**Iolaus shrugged his shoulders. "Well, let's see, there were the Punic Wars about 50 years ago, but you probably haven't heard of those either." **

**Daniel gasped at the familiar event. Was the history of this planet the same as theirs? "The Punic Wars? Are you sure?" **

**Iolaus nodded. "Sure I'm sure. My grandfather fought in those."**

**"Ahem ... Excuse me??" O'Neill cleared his voice in the back of the cave. "I'm sorry to cut into your little social chit-chat here, but would you please enlighten us? As in: What the hell's happening, Dr. Jackson?" **

**Daniel turned at his friends. "Jack, you won't believe this! But this is Hercules!" **

**Carter looked at him. "Hercules? Hercules who..?" **

**Daniel shook his head. "No - not 'Hercules who'... THE Hercules." **

**Colonel O'Neill shook his head. "What? The guy from mythology? How is that possible? Now, I'm not a history wiz-kid like you, but if I remember correctly, Hercules is a god from the Greek mythology. How can he be ..." **

**"Half-god actually." Daniel cut in, smiling at the tall Greek. **

**"All right, 'Half god'... whatever. What makes you think those guys are not just some weirdoes who had one too many and have gotten lost on their way to a fancy dress party?" **

**Jackson**** looked at the bodies of the Goa'uld. "Well, the fact that they managed to take care of them without any weapons for a start!" **

**"What makes you think they did that?" **

**"Look at them! If they don't look like they just had a major rumble, I don't know who does! And then the language they speak. This Greek dialect died out centuries ago and I've never met a scholar, who could speak it as proficient as they do. This is for real!" He pointed at Iolaus "And this guy's grandfather fought in the Punic Wars!" **

**O'Neill leaned forward as if to hear better. "The Punic ...? Oh, boy, please tell me you're kidding! What's next? Batman comes running around the corner?" **

**Carter stepped next to O'Neill and looked with a worried expression at the scientist. "So, what does this mean, Daniel? That this is some kind of mythological copy of Earth?" **

**Jackson**** shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure. But I think so." He pointed at the Stargate. "The DHD looks different. The symbols are duplicated and it has two empty slots, where *something* should be inserted. I don't know what that's for and I doubt that we can operate it without ... whatever goes in there." **

**Something caught Daniel's eye and he stepped up to the motionless bodies of the Goa'uld, crouched down and grabbed hold of an amulet hanging from one of the soldier's necks. It had the same shape as one of the empty insets on the dial and bore a strange symbol. **

**"Oh no." ****Jackson**** whispered. He looked up at his friends. "This medallion has the same shape as one of the empty slots in the dial. And I recognize this symbol. It's the symbol of one of the two keys of Thoth ..." he looked up at O'Neill and Carter. **

**"Who?" O'Neill asked. **

**"Thoth," Daniel repeated, ignoring Jack's quiet, drawn out 'okay'. "The Egyptian God of the moon and of wisdom and ..." He stopped himself. **

**"And ... what?" Carter asked carefully. **

**"Well, he was also the keeper of time, the supreme magician and the bookkeeper of judgement rendered at death, he . . ." **

**"T-t-t - Danny!" O'Neill interrupted him, waving his arms over his head to get the scientist's attention. "Thanks for the biography, Daniel. But how does this help us determining where we are?" **

**Jackson**** took a deep breath and turned to look at him. "Well it won't actually help us determine where we are, but it actually sheds new light onto the Goa'uld situation and this new type of Stargate." He allowed his fingers to brush across the smooth green stone of the amulet and shook his head. "You see the two keys of Thoth were said to allow time travel. One amulet for the past and the other for the future. But both were lost after the death of Thoth's last high priest." **

**Daniel turned the amulet in his hand. "This is not a typical material for an ancient Egyptian amulet and I think the Goa'uld might have come especially to this world to get it." And more to himself he whispered. "The keys were a combination of Thoth's symbols on powerful stones who are said to have supernatural powers. Now this is some type of green stone and the way it reflects light. It's almost as if there is fire inside it." **

**Sam and Jack just watched him as he adjusted his glasses. **

**"Greece ... ancient Greece. What would the Goa'uld want here ... what type of stone would they expect to find in Cyreneia which has the necessary powers to ..." **

**Suddenly Daniel raised his head and stared at Hercules and Iolaus. "Hercules?" he asked carefully and waved the demi-god over to him. **

**Iolaus followed and both stared down at the object in Daniel's hand. **

**"Does this stone look familiar to you?" **

**Hercules looked down and Iolaus leaned over his shoulder. As his eyes caught sight of the green fire, he drew a shocked breath. **

**"Herc ..." Iolaus whispered. **

**"Yes, I know, Iolaus." Hercules sighed and looked at Daniel. "It looks like a piece of the Chronos stone. But it's impossible. I've destroyed it when ..." **

**Daniel nodded heavily. "I guess you've not destroyed it completely." He turned around at Sam and O'Neill and raised his hands helplessly. "This amulet is crafted out of one piece of the Chronos stone, a stone which represented power over time in ancient Greece. Combining it with the symbols of the key of Thoth, I think our Goa'uld friends have found a way to use the Stargate for time travel." **

**_ _**

** **

** **

**Chapter 4**

** **

** **

**"Travel through time? How can they do that?" Carter asked confused "The Stargate only opens to other worlds." **

**Jackson shrugged his shoulders. "The Goa'uld must have found a way to use the Chronos pieces and the symbols of Thoth to operate the Stargate in a special way. That would explain the duplicate dialling set and those two empty slots in the DHD. One slot for each amulet and one set for each timeline." As to underline his point, he raised his hands holding the amulet. "The Chronos pieces together with the symbols of Thoth open the Gates of Time." **

**Colonel O'Neill started to pace up and down in front of the group. "I'm not sure I like where this is going." **

**Carter nodded in agreement. "With these powers," she thought aloud, "the Goa'uld can now travel through time and who knows what can happen." **

**O'Neill stepped behind Daniel and pointed over the blonde's shoulder at Hercules and Iolaus. "Okay, so let me get this straight. If this here is some other planet, then what are THEY doing here? They're from Earth's mythology. They're from a time of myths and legends. You know, a time when the Gods were petty and cruel and plagued mankind with suffering and all that crap. Are you 100% sure we haven't travelled through time?" **

**Daniel shrugged his shoulders. "I honestly don't know, Jack. But I don't think so." He smiled solemnly. "Whatever, it's a great opportunity to speak to a major symbol of ancient mythology!" **

**O'Neill crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Well great! I'm happy for you, Daniel. Congratulations. What a scientific opportunity! Unfortunately nobody back home will hear about it, unless we find a way out of here. So, you better talk to those two clowns and ..." **

**His speech was interrupted by the small, blond man standing next to Hercules. "Excuse me, but who are you guys and what is going on here?" **

**O'Neill threw him an annoyed look. Daniel looked at Iolaus and then at Hercules. **

**"What did he say?" O'Neill asked. **

**Daniel turned at him. "He wants to know who we are." he then looked back at the two Greek men. "I-I'm sorry." he apologized and pointed at his friends from one to the other. "This is Captain Samantha Carter and this is Colonel Jack O'Neill." He motioned at the Stargate. "We came through this, the Stargate and it is like a door - a gate to other worlds." **

**Iolaus looked confused. "What worlds? You mean like worlds beyond the stars?" **

**Daniel tilted his head slightly. "Yes. I know this sounds unbelievable to you, but we're not alone in this universe ... and this Stargate takes us to other people." **

**Iolaus laughed "You should talk to my friend Moriah. She believes in visitors from the stars, too!" **

**Daniel took a deep breath. "Well, there are many stars and planets in the universe and most of them inhabited and some, like the sun, are just made out of gas." **

**Iolaus grinned up at Hercules. "Apollo certainly won't like that one!" **

**Daniel looked at the small blond. He knew that in all likelihood, the two men believed the Earth was flat and that Atlas was holding it up. It was not on him to change their views, especially if he didn't know, whether it might not just be true in this world. **

**Hercules giggled shortly at the mention of Apollo and then turned a serious gaze at Daniel. "Are you from another world, too?" **

**Daniel shook his head and smiled. "Yes, we're from a country called the United States of America on the Planet Earth." **

**Iolaus looked at his semi-divine friend. "Never heard of it. The United States ..." **

**"And this *Gate*?" Hercules continued. "Did you built it?" **

**Daniel shook his head. "The Stargate. No, we didn't built it, the Goa'uld did, but we're not sure about that either. They use it to travel to other worlds to conquer them. We have learned how to use it and now we try and stop them." **

**Iolaus looked down at the lifeless bodies of the Jaffa they had defeated earlier. "Well, I can say they didn't seem very clever to me!" **

**"You've been very lucky to defeat them." Jackson said. **

**Iolaus shrugged his shoulder. "We've fought monsters and even Gods before, and those warriors didn't seem to be either. And under their fancy armour, they're surely men." **

**Jackson nodded. "You are right about that." **

**To prove his point, Daniel stepped forward to one of the dead Jaffa and pressed two small buttons set into the ornate headpiece. With a few smooth, mechanical clicks the dark metal mask folded backwards and down into a collar around the Jaffa's shoulders, revealing a human face with a golden snake-like tatoo on his forehead. **

**Hercules looked at his smaller friend. "I knew it." he said. **

**Iolaus eyes focused on the unconscious Jaffa. "Kewl tattoo!" he said and pointed at the black man's forehead. **

**"Yeah." Daniel answered, but felt it was too complicated to explain the Jaffa's heritage right now. **

**"Where do those Jaffa come from?" Hercules cut in. **

**"We're not sure, but we know their world is many light years away from here." **

**Iolaus giggled. "'Light-years'..."**

**Carter had stepped up to them and looked from Hercules to Iolaus, who had been giving her an assertive look. "But why this place? Why are the Goa'uld so interested in coming to Cyreneia?" **

**Hercules looked at her. "I came here a couple of years ago because somebody had stolen the Chronos stone and had started to freeze time. In the end, I destroyed the Chronos stone. But I guess somehow pieces of it must have survived."**

**Daniel adjusted his glasses. "I assume the Goa'uld had heard about them and looked for the pieces in order to fashion those two amulets so they could operate the Stargate. And then they took some slaves while they were at it." **

**O'Neill sighed. "Never ones to miss a good opportunity!" **

**Jackson sighed. "We must find the second amulet and destroy both and this Stargate."**

**"Whoa! Hold your horses here! The reason being . . .?" O'Neill prompted. **

**"The reason," Dr. Jackson said, glancing at Jack, "being that thanks to the power of Chronos and Thoth, our Goa'uld friends can now travel through time and potentially mess with everybody's history!" **

**Carter looked at O'Neill. "I know what you're thinking, Colonel, but this is a powerful weapon. Its existence is too dangerous, even for us." **

**Jackson nodded. "She's right, Jack. We cannot have the existence and the risk of such a ... a ... power." **

**Suddenly the cave was filled with a blue light and in a flash, a dark-clad figure appeared in front of them. O'Neill's eyes widened in surprise at the black-haired man in front of them. **

**The man smiled coldly. "You might not, but I certainly have use for it!" **

**With a quick move from his right hand, he pointed at the amulet in Daniel's hand and transported it into his own. Hercules stepped forwards and starred at the man. They were about the same height and built. **

**"Give it back!" the demi-god hissed. "This has nothing to do with you!" **

**The man grinned widely. "I don't think so, little brother. It has everything to do with me. I'm a God and any piece of the Chronos stone is mine!" **

**O'Neill stepped forwards. "How did he do that? Who is this guy? How did he ...?" **

**Daniel stood frozen, still staring at his hand, which moment before held the amulet. "I don't ... little brother ... a God ..." Daniel's head shot up. Hercules brother ... Ares! He looked at O'Neill. "This must be Ares." he whispered. **

**O'Neill raised his eyebrows and couldn't suppress a chuckle. "Ares? As in 'The God of War' Ares?" **

**Daniel nodded. "The one and only!" **

**Carter stepped up to them. "There's no God of War!" **

**Daniel looked at her. "There certainly was Thor remember?" **

**O'Neill shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, but we know now that Thor was just a representative of a higher alien intelligence!" He pointed at Ares. "Now, this WWF impressionist doesn't really strike me as particularly heavy on the IQ side." He considered Ares for a moment. "And somebody should let him know that black leather went out of fashion in the 80s."**

**Opposite them Hercules and Ares had stepped up and stared at each other. **

**"Ares, stay out of this!" Hercules warned his half-brother. **

**Iolaus walked up to stand next to his tall friend and stared daggers of defiance at the God of War. "Yes Ares, why don't you go back to your temple and torture little animals or whatever it is you do there! This is none of your business." **

**Ares looked from Hercules down to Iolaus. "You stay out of this!" the God of War snared and his right hand discharged a blue flash, which hit Iolaus in the chest and slammed him against the cave wall. Hercules looked back at where Iolaus was shaking his head dizzily and returned to look at Ares. **

**"Ares!" he hissed. "You already have the power to travel through time and this amulet is powerless on its own. You might as well hand it over."**

**Ares grinned mischievously. "I've just heard that there's a second one with which I can travel to parallel worlds! Now that is something I might enjoy. Trust me, I'll find it before you do!" he leaned forwards and whispered "The race is on, little brother."**

**Hercules took a deep breath as he took another step closer to his half-brother. "Give me the amulet!" **

**Ares laughed in amusement. "Why don't you come and get it?" With this he dissolved in a flash of blue light.**

**O'Neill had stepped up to Iolaus and helped him up into a sitting position. "That's some nice family you've got there, Hercules!" O'Neill said over his shoulders. "Are they all this impulsive and melodramatic?" **

**Iolaus smiled as he rubbed his pounding head. "And he was in a good mood today. You should see him when he's really upset!"**

**Carter gasped and looked from O'Neill to Iolaus. "What did you just say?" she stuttered. **

**Iolaus looked at her. "Who me? I just said that Ares ..."**

**Carter looked at Iolaus then at Daniel. "I can understand him!" she said. **

**Daniel nodded. "Yes. Me, too." he said and looked over to Hercules, who's eyes were wide in amazement. "It must be the Stargate" Jackson added. "I think it took some time to adjust."**

**Iolaus pushed himself up, walked over to Carter and smiled at the woman. "Hi!" he said as he straightened is purple vest and wiped his hands on his pants. "I'm Iolaus."**

**"Iolaus ..." Hercules whispered and shook his head in disbelief as pushed past his partner to stand in front of Daniel. "I don't want to ask for an explanation about all this, because I have the feeling that we don't have much time to get you home. So what can we do to help you?" **

**Daniel thought for a moment. "Well, we need both amulets to operate the Stargate. The Goa'uld must have found pieces of the original Chronos Stone and fashioned two amulets out of it. One to open what was and one to open what will be."**

**Sam stepped next to him "The past and the future?" she whispered. **

**"Yes." Daniel nodded. "The amulet which Ares took carried Thoth's symbol of the past. The other key will most certainly open the future. We have to get both amulets and insert them into the DHD. Only then can we safely go home – and then the amulets and the Stargate on this world must be destroyed." **

**Iolaus smiled cunningly. "We have a little advantage over Ares." he said proudly. "I don't think he realizes that he needs the Stargate to work the amulets … and I know where the other amulet is." He turned around and looked at Hercules. "One of the other two guys was wearing it."**

**Hercules nodded. **

**"The other two?" Daniel asked. "What other two?" **

**Hercules motioned to the entrance of the cave. "They were four of those warriors left when we came to the village they'd attacked. The other two are dead. Outside the cave."**

**O'Neill rubbed his hands together. "Great. That's the first good thing I heard so far. So what are we waiting for? The Goa'uld have gone to meet their maker ..." he looked at Iolaus and Hercules "... or Hades or Zeus or whoever is in charge of Death around here and we know where the amulets are. So I suggest we get the hell out of here, find this Ares character and get him to give us the amulet back then we'll pick up the other one and I can go back home to my soft bed and hot coffee!" **

**O'Neill pushed past to head outside. "Then what are we waiting for?"**

**As the group stepped outside the cave and into a clearing, Sam took a deep breath and took in their surroundings. The air was fresh and clear and there was a light breeze. It was warm and the sunshine suggested it must have been summer. No wonder those men wore those type of clothing. It was fitting the temperature.**

**As they came to the small clearing outside the cave, they spotted the two Jaffa still laying motionless on the ground. O'Neill walked over to the two bodies and creased his eyebrows as he looked at the bodies, then around the clearing, and then turned back at Daniel.**

**"So, where is the other amulet again?"**

** **

** **

** **

**Chapter 5**

** **

**Iolaus had dropped to one knee next to the body of the dead Jaffa. He surveyed the body, then the area and finally looked back up at Hercules, then at Daniel. "It's gone!" he said. **

**Hercules stepped forward. "What do you mean 'it's gone'?" **

**Iolaus motioned at the body. "It's gone! It was right there around his neck, when I ..." his words were interrupted by a motion behind the bushes. "Herc ... over there!" he whispered, but the demi-god already had started to move towards the bushes and waved his friend and the others to stay behind. **

**"Hi there, young man," he said with a calm and soft voice as he spotted the small figure hiding behind the green. "Don't be afraid. We're not here to harm you! What's your name?" **

**The boy looked shyly up at the son of Zeus and moved slowly out of his cover. "M-my name is Naxis" he stammered. **

**Hercules smiled. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Naxis. My name is Hercules, and this is my friend Iolaus." He pointed at the blond man behind him. **

**The boy looked at the tall man in amazement. "Hercules?" he said. "YOU'RE Hercules?" **

**Iolaus giggled silently. **

**Hercules smiled "Yes, that's right." **

**"Whoah!" the boy said. "Hercules!" and enthusiastically shook the demi-god's hand. **

**Hercules smiled warmly. "Well, Naxis, we could actually use your help. See, we're looking for something. Something that those two soldiers had." **

**Naxis looked at the two Jaffa with a slight expression of panic. "I didn't take anything. I swear." **

**Hercules put a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. "Don't worry. We believe you. We just wondered whether you've seen anybody else here?" **

**Naxis smiled. "Sure. The warrior who defeated them!" **

**Iolaus stepped up behind his semi-divine friend. "The warrior who defeated them? What's he talking about, Herc? We did ..." **

**Hercules stopped him with a wave of his hand. "Naxis, what did this warrior look like?" **

**The boy shrugged his shoulders and pointed at the demi-god. "I don't know. He was about your height, just not so muscular. Dark hair, had a moustache and he wore this green shirt." **

**"Do you remember his name?" Hercules asked looking at Iolaus, who just shrugged his shoulders. **

**The boy scratched his head. "I'm not sure. It was the legendary Auto ... Auto ... Prince of Thebes, King of Thebes ... or something like that." **

**Iolaus and Hercules exchanged knowing looks. "Autolycus, the King of Thieves." they said in one voice. Iolaus hid his face behind his hand and shook his head in dispair. "Oh, no ..." **

**The boy's eyes lit up. "Yes, that's it Autolycus ... Autolycus, The legendary king!" **

**Iolaus smiled painfully. "_*Legendary*_,my codpiece!" he whispered. **

**Daniel stepped forward and looked from Hercules to Iolaus. "King Autolycus?" he asked confused as he adjusted his glasses. "Who's he? I've never heard of him." **

**Hercules looked at Daniel. "He's no king and the only _*legendary*_ thing about Autolycus is his ego!" **

**Iolaus laughed. "Yeah, he's got an ego the size of Greece!" Hercules grinned at his friend's remark. **

**Daniel looked at Iolaus. "So, do you know him? Is he a friend of yours?" **

**Iolaus giggled. "Yeah, I know him ... but the term _*friend*_ would be pushing it." **

**Hercules put his hand on Iolaus' shoulder "Although," he said "Iolaus here once partnered up with him!" **

**Iolaus' face displayed a _what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about_ expression as he looked up at the demi god. "I most certainly did not!" he protested. **

**"Well, it gave me the impression when you two where sitting so closely together in that circus cage!" **

**Iolaus punched Hercules playfully into the stomach. "That's enough, Herc. Behave!" **

**The boy still stood over the dead Goa'uld and looked up to the men. Hercules turned at the small boy, who had been watching the group in amazement. **

**"Naxis, I want to thank you for your help, but I'm sure, your parents will be worried by now." **

**Naxis nodded and the son of Zeus smiled "Well, you better run home then and thank you again for your help!" The boy smiled and ran down the small path. **

**Daniel watched the boy leave, then motioned to the Goa'uld. "So, where could the other medallion have gone?" **

**Iolaus turned at Hercules "Well it's obvious, Herc. Autolycus must have taken it."**

**O'Neill asserted Iolaus from top to toe and then looked at Daniel. "So this Auto-guy is some sort of local show-off?" **

**Daniel shrugged his shoulders. "I've never heard of him!"**

**Next to them, Iolaus looked at the son of Zeus. "What would Autolycus want with that amulet?" but his thoughts answered his own questions. "Ahhh, no wait ... don't tell me." Iolaus traced an imaginary moustache with his right hand. "You had the honour of being robbed by the greatest living thief!' **

**Hercules smiled and waved with his hand graciously. "Nobody catches the King of Thieves!"**

**O'Neill turned at Hercules and Iolaus. "Okay, you two guys seem to have a great time here, but I'd like to go home sometime, so where do you think this Auto-character would go?" **

**Iolaus scratched his head. "Well, there is a festival at Syrra. Autolycus could head there and shake a few more hands on the way." He looked at Daniel. "He likes to do that. I can just hear him now: 'Why, the people love me!'" **

**Daniel shook his head and his eyes took an expression of urgency. "This amulet is dangerous and considering Ares already has one – we have to stop him getting his hands on the other one as well!" **

**Hercules looked at him and nodded. "Then we better not lose any more time. We've got to get to Ares' temple and get the amulet back from him." **

**Iolaus thought for a moment. "Herc, Autolycus will be miles away by the time we get back from Ares' temple. You know him. He never sticks around for long. I think I should go after him straight away." **

**Hercules nodded in agreement. "You're right, Iolaus. But I don't think you should be going alone. Who knows what Ares will do to get his hands on the other amulet." He thought for a moment. "Maybe I should come with you." **

**Iolaus shook his head. "No. You need to go to Ares' temple. Afterall, you stand a better chance against him than anybody." Then he turned at Daniel. "We better split up. One team goes to Ares' temple and the other tracks down Autolycus and we meet back here at the Stargate. Hercules will head one team, I the other and once we ..." **

**Jack smirked as he stepped forwards and pointed at Iolaus. "Oh, yeah? And who exactly put you in charge here then, hum Blondie?" **

**Daniel looked at him. "Jack, this their turf. I think we should listen to them. Iolaus knows this Autolycus and I think we'll need Hercules' help with Ares. Afterall, he is the God of War!" **

**Jack's eyes went up in dispair. "The God of ... oh, man. Daniel, you're really getting into this whole mythology thing, aren't you?"**

**Daniel threw him a fed up look. "Jack, we have to destroy those medallions! And in any case, I can't make the Stargate work without both amulets!" **

**"All right, all right Daniel. We go with his plan. For now. But we should be careful where we go with those two guys." O'Neill looked with mocking amusement at the taller, muscular Greek man and then shook his head. "Hercules ... Son of Zeus ... for crying out loud ..."**

**Iolaus had stepped up to Daniel. "How are we going to divide you up?" he asked. **

**Daniel rubbed his hands as he looked at Hercules. "Well, facing the God of War, I think you should go with Colonel Jackson - and Sam and I, we go with Iolaus after this Autolycus." **

**Iolaus smiled at the blonde woman. "Sounds fine to me." he said. **

**Hercules nodded and looked over at the Colonel. O'Neill looked indifferent. "Fine. Whatever, *Herc*." Then the demi-god turned at Iolaus and looked deep into his best friend's eyes. "Be careful, Iolaus." Hercules said, his voice heavy with concern. "Ares will try everything to get his hands on the other amulet." **

**Iolaus nodded. "Don't worry about me. It's you I'm worried about. You're going up against Ares ... on your own. I just wish I could be there to cover your back." **

**Hercules smiled and looked over at O'Neill. "Well, I hope he can do some of that. He looks like an experienced soldier. Maybe he's got some new moves he can teach me. Plus, you'll have fun meeting your friend Autolycus again!" **

**Iolaus smiled painfully. "Friend! Yeah, I can't wait to get my hands on him and show him just how much I've missed him." **

**Hercules looked into Iolaus' cerulean eyes. "Be safe, Iolaus!" Hercules said with a serious tone. **

**Iolaus smiled. "Yeah you too, Herc. Be safe!"**

**Jack went through his bags and looked over to where Hercules and Iolaus stood opposite each other. The Colonel shook his head as he watched the tall man look at his smaller friend and they grabbed their forearms in a warrior handshake. **

**What a butch pair. **

**"What is it with those guys?" he mumbled as he continued to check his bags. Then he stood up and walked over to where Carter was checking her bags. As she saw him approach, she stood up and smiled.**

**"Be careful, Captain." Jack said. "I'd like to see you back in one piece!" Then he motioned at Iolaus who still stood with Hercules. "And watch the little guy. He's got his eyes all over you!"**

**Sam smiled at him. "Well, he's kinda cute … you're not jealous, are you Colonel?" Then she looked over her shoulder at the scientist. "Seriously, do you think Daniel knows what we're getting ourselves into here?" she whispered. **

**O'Neill shrugged. "Scientists. Go figure!" he said and then turned at Hercules and with a bright smile slapped the demi-god on the back. **

**"So, Hercules. Where does this War God-guy usually hang out then?" **

** **

** **

** **

**Chapter 6**

** **

**After they've left Hercules and Jack at the cross-roads a few miles back, Iolaus, Daniel and Sam walked into the town of Syrra as the festival was in full motion. **

**"So," Daniel started, taking in the atmosphere of an ancient Greek festival. "Where would we find this friend of yours?" **

**Iolaus threw him an annoyed look. "He's *not* a friend of mine!" The hunter's eyes searched the crowd. "I think we should start looking at the inn." **

**Sam looked across the market square and spotted a group of villagers standing around an tall, black-haired man. He fitted the description the little boy had given them earlier. Sam raised her finger and pointed at the group. "Iolaus, could that be him?" **

**Daniel and Iolaus followed her pointed finger at the figure across the square, which deliciously and proudly moved a finger along his moustache. **

**Iolaus crossed his arms in front of his chest and nodded his head. "Yep." he said. "That's him!" He released his arms and walked towards the group.**

**A crowd of people stood in a half circle, hanging at the lips of the elegantly clad thief, listening to his exploits. "And then, I – Autolycus, the Legendary King of Thieves - fought them like a lion. My gruesome laughter followed them as they ran away in fear or where struck down like trees by my powerful fists!" **

**Autolycus swung his fists theatrically in front of him and smiled triumphant as the crowd moved backwards. The thief looked into their faces and saw a mixture of emotions displayed there. A small child's eyes were wide with fear, a red-haired woman's face was golden with amazement and the features of a small, muscular blond man leaning against the house wall were ... angry, annoyed, fed up and ... bored?? Autolycus looked closer at the figure of the man. Unruly, blond curls, a purple patched vest and dark leather trousers tucked into brown leather boots. Autolycus' eyes widened in surprise and recognition. **

**"My friend!" he shouted and rushed towards Iolaus, his arms wide open. "Partner! Comrade-in-arms!" **

**Iolaus looked over his shoulder until he realized, that Autolycus was heading straight for him. He put his hands up. "Autolycus ... relax. It's me, Iolaus. Remember?" **

**The King of Thieves looked at him. "Of, course I remember, *partner*!" **

**Iolaus sighed deeply. "Autolycus, I'm NOT your partner!" **

**The tall man's face adopted a hurt expression. "What? Don't you remember our adventure with Ares and Discord? How you helped me save Hercules from being a pig for the rest of his days?"**

**"Autolycus …"**

**"Why if it wasn't for me, you would have never ..." **

**"Autolycus! Hey! Greece to Autolycus! Can you come back to reality here for a moment?" The hunter pointed at Daniel and Sam. "These are friends if mine. Daniel and Sam. They've lost something and we thought, you might have found it. It's ..." **

**"Oh, oh Iolaus! How it hurts me to hear you say that. What am I? A common thief? I have you know that I am the King …"**

**"Yes, spare me the PR. It was a very valuable amulet and you happen to be in the area. Just an amazing coincidence?"**

**"Touche, my friend" Autolycus said and stepped forward to examine Daniel and Sam. "Friends of yours, hum?" he asked, pacing around them "Strange clothing. Where are they from?" **

**Iolaus took a deep breath. "Look, it's a really long story and we don't have much..." **

**The King of Thieves walked to stand in front of Sam, reached for her hand and planted a gentle kiss on its back. "Hello, my Lady. I can see your friend here carries no weapon. It's a dangerous place out there. Hydras, demons, monsters and bandits. But don't worry, I'm here to protect you." **

**Sam starred at him then turned at Daniel "Is he coming on to me?" she asked. Daniel nodded with a grin. Sam smiled and took a step back. "That's what I thought." She looked at Autolycus and smiled friendly, checking him out from top to bottom. "Shove off or you'll find my next move extremely unhygienic!" **

**Iolaus stepped between Sam and Autolycus putting his hand on the taller man's chest. "Autolycus, keep your nose away from her!" **

**The thief looked down at the hunter and laughed. "Ahhh, we're back at the nose business again, are we?" **

**Iolaus tried to stay calm and drew a deep breath. He wasn't going to go there. "Listen, we are looking for an amulet. It was around the neck of a warrior in a hawk-like armour outside town. A boy said, he saw you ..." **

**Autolycus interrupted him and stepped backwards. "Ahh, my fame spreads like a wildfire! I was amazing. I was fast, I was invisible. They never knew they were robbed by the greatest thief of all times." **

**Iolaus raised his hand "Yes, that's probably because Herc and I knocked them out long before you showed up. But that's not important right now ... all we need is ..." **

**Autolycus took a step back and held his head high. "Are you calling me a liar, Iolaus?" The King of Thieves put on his best warrior face, jumped in front of the friends and pulled out his dagger in an attempt to appear fearsome. "I laugh in the face of danger ... " **

**Iolaus looked at the tall man in front of him, then back at Daniel and Sam. "We have no time for this!" With a quick move of his hand, he grabbed Autolycus' dagger, pulled it effortlessly out of the man's hand and looked seriously into the black-haired man's face. "Autolycus, where is the amulet?" **

**The man stared at him. "I don't know." **

**Iolaus grabbed the dagger and pointed it straight into Autolycus' face. "You do know, don't you?" **

**"Yes – M-maybe." **

**Iolaus lowered the blade and extended his free hand. "Hand it over, Autolycus" **

**"No!" **

**Iolaus stepped forward. "Autolycus, this is no game. Ares is after this amulet. It's very powerful and he wants it badly." **

**The thief smiled. "Oh, good. The God of War. He is my buddy. I'll take personally it to Ares and I'd be fabulously rewarded. Power, fame, glory" he glanced over at Sam. "... women ..." **

**"... a coffin." Iolaus finished sarcastically. "Autolycus, Ares is nobody's buddy! And of course, when _*the people*_ find out that you've given Ares an amulet which has the power to opened a gateway to another dimension and even another time from which countless powerful warriors can come and kill and enslave everyone, they may go around saying, 'Look, there's Autolycus, the King of Idiots ... he's got a brain the size of a weasel's wedding tackle'." **

**Autolycus stared at him. "Is that what it can do?" he asked in surprise. **

**Iolaus nodded. **

**Daniel stepped forward. "Please, Autolycus. We need this amulet. It's really important." **

**Autolycus' hand went into his belt and pulled out a green stone medallion. It carried the symbol, which Daniel had described in the cave. Iolaus took it and turned at Daniel, who nodded in relief. "We have to get this amulet back to the Stargate!" Daniel said. **

**Iolaus agreed. "When Ares finds out that we have the second amulet, he'll surely try and get his hands on it. We don't have much time! Let's go." **

**The King of Thieves picked up his dagger and sheathed it. "I'll come with you. Afterall, you'll need another pair of brave fighting hands to protect this lovely young lady from the evil God of War!" He moved closer to Sam and bowed slightly. **

**Iolaus twisted his eyes towards the sky. "Autolycus, I really don't think ..." **

**Autolycus looked at him in annoyance. "I'll have you know that I pour ants down the pants of danger ... twinge the nose of terror ... drop ice cubes down the vest of fear! I'm the legendary King of Thieves! Why, I'm invincible!" **

**Iolaus looked at Autolycus from top to toe and shook his head. "Yes, and you are also clearly mad as a monkey, so we'll just leave you to it and be on our way." Then he turned to Daniel and Sam. "I've got a bad feeling about Ares." he started. "He's one nasty piece of work and he'll do anything to get his hands on this." He held up the amulet. "We better hurry up and get this and you back to the Stargate."**

**Daniel took a deep breath. "Then what are we waiting for?" With a sigh he added. "Shame really. I've never seen an authentic Ares' temple in tact."**

**Iolaus grinned. "I fear that when Hercules is finished with him, you won't be seeing one this time either." He turned around and started to walk off, followed by the others. **

**Autolycus sheathed his sword. "Wait!" he shouted and ran after them. He stopped in front of Iolaus and Daniel. " I have an ingenious plan to get the second amulet from Ares!" **

**Iolaus pulled a painful face. "Hooray! Autolycus has a plan! Excellent." Iolaus shouted and looked at the King of Thieves with open dislike. "Well that's that then ... we see you later." He turned around and continued to walk across the market square. **

**Autolycus ran after him. "No, no, wait, Iolaus. Really, I do!" **

**Iolaus stopped and sighed exhaustedly. "All right then. Let's hear it. What's your 'ingenious plan'?" **

**"We call him and then when he shows up, I pick his pockets!" **

**Iolaus stared at him then looked at Daniel and Sam. "Pick the pockets of the God of War. Yep, I thought so. That's another world-beater. Autolycus, sometimes I really wonder …" **

**Autolycus shook his head. "No, I'm serious! If anybody can do it, I can! And I have a score to settle with him about that thing with Discord."**

**Iolaus exchanged looks with Daniel and Sam and then turned to the King of Thieves. "Autolycus, we have no time for your games. This is serious and I can still remember how you tried to steal Artemis' bow from him. That didn't go down very well, did it? So I think, we're just gonna leave Ares to Hercules and stick to the conventional way … and walk back to the cave." Iolaus pointed down the road heading out of the town. "We walk this way and you walk – well, the other way. I see you around!" **

**"But Iolaus with my skills - you might need me, my friend."**

**Iolaus looked at him from top to bottom and sighed in defeat. "All right, Autolycus, you can come along. But I'm warning you. We do this my way!" Iolaus stalked off, shaking his head. **

**Daniel walked past Autolycus and looked at him with interest. "So, you're Autolycus?" **

**Autolycus smiled proudly. "Ahhh, you've heard of me!"**

**Daniel shrugged his shoulders as he watched Iolaus still shake his head. "No, not really."**

**Autolycus creased his eyebrows. "Hum, I've heard that one before ..."**

** **

** **

** **

**Chapter 7 **

** **

**Hercules and Jack O'Neill had left the cross-roads where they'd said their farewells to their friends and walked down the road towards Ares' temple in a nearby valley. Jack's eyes wandered over the body of the tall Greek. **

**"So," he said. "You're Hercules, hum? Pretty impressive." Hercules looked at him and creased his eyebrows. Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I mean where I'm from, you've got quiet a reputation. Son of the King of the Gods, hero of mankind, protector of the weak. That's quiet a track record."**

**Hercules smiled uncomfortably. "I'm just trying to do my best. That's all any of us can do."**

**"Yeah. You're right." Jack cleared his voice. "So, tell me about the secret life of Hercules. Is there anybody?"**

**"Is there anybody what?" Hercules asked in confusion.**

**"In your life. You know - a woman?"**

**Hercules sighed heavily. "No. After Hera had killed my wife and kids in front of my eyes ..." His voice trailed off as the memories of that cursed day rushed in. The fireball, the smoke, Hera's cruel laughter.**

**Jack swallowed hard as he had to think of Charlie. He of all people knew what it felt like to loose family. "I'm sorry." he whispered. ",That must have been hard for you."**

**"Yes, it still is. There isn't a day that I don't think of them and wish I could have done something to stop it. But Hera never gave me a chance." Hercules took a deep breath. "And then I met Serena and I thought everything would be fine. But it wasn't. Strife killed her in our wedding night." Hercules shook his head to chase away the dark memories, which threatened to overcome him. "It's my curse. All the people I care about, die."**

**Jack stopped dead in his tracks, pushing his own feelings of guilt over the loss of his son out of the way. "Ah c'mon Hercules. Surely that's not true. I mean look at your little blond friend, what's his name – Iolaus. He's pretty alive and kicking!"**

**Hercules laughed dryly, but there was no humour in his expression. "Iolaus! Yeah, he's alive. But his friendship with me has cost him dearly over the years. Being the best friend of the legendary son of Zeus comes at a high price. He's the prime target for people and Gods who want to get to me. They use him, betray him, hurt him and he already died three times to protect me."**

**Jack grabbed Hercules' arm, pulling him back to face him and stared into his eyes, not understanding. "Excuse me?" the Colonel asked, his eyes wide. "What do you mean he died three times?"**

**Hercules nodded. "The first time, we fought against an Amazon Tribe. He followed one of them into the forest and ... got stabbed." Jack just watched as Hercules took a deep breath. "But Zeus reversed time and Iolaus came back to life because well, after that, it never had happened."**

**Jack raised his eyebrows, not sure if he should buy what he has hearing. "Close shave that, I guess." he said unsure whether to really believe this story. "Turned back time, hum? You do have relatives in high places."**

**"Yeah." Hercules said quietly. "The next time was right after Hera had killed my family. I was angry and wanted revenge for what she'd done so I went and destroyed her temples."**

**Jack tilted his head. "I've heard about that one."**

**"Well, while I was busy with that, people came to me for help against a She-Demon who was terrorizing their village. I was so busy with my own hatred and revenge that I turned them down. So Iolaus went instead of me." Hercules closed his eyes painfully as he remembered finding the body of his best friend after he'd been turned to stone by the demon. "With all his bravery and amazing skills, he stood no chance against this demon. Oh and then came one of Hera's enforcers. She beat him so severely to get information out of him about where I was that after he managed to find me and warn me, he died in my arms."**

**Jack had grown silent. Then he looked up at the demi-god. "So how come Iolaus is happily bouncing around Greece right now? Unless I'm missing something here, he looks pretty alive from where I'm standing."**

**Hercules continued walking. "I went to the Other Side and persuaded Hades to let him come back. Most of the times he was okay with that, the other times I had to ... well - do him the odd favour."**

**"The Other Side? You mean what? The Underworld?" O'Neill said and from Hercules' expression he could see that he wasn't joking. "So you can just wander down into the Underworld here?" Hercules was silent and the Colonel just shook his head. "That's some place you've got here!" he added. "Gods, demons and Amazons – what's left to do for fun?"**

**Hercules stopped suddenly and pointed ahead. "Depends what you call *fun*, my friend. There's Ares' temple."**

**Jack took a deep breath. "I can't wait." He whispered as he followed the demi-god down the hill.**

** **

*****

** **

**Ares sat leisurely in his favourite leather chair in the back side of his temple, his legs hanging over the arm rests on one side, his arms resting on the other side. In his hands he held a shiny, green amulet. The God of War smiled as he turned it between his fingers. "Ahh, what to do with this little toy now?" he wondered aloud. "What to do."**

**A beautiful young woman dressed in a short, black leather dress walked up to him and bowed slightly before handing him a cup of wine. "My Lord, I'm sure you have this amulet for a purpose. It's meant for you to do great things." Ares looked up from the object in his hands and smiled at the woman. "Almeda, you are as clever as you are beautiful." Then he looked back at the amulet. "Do you know what this is, my beauty?" **

**Almeda shook her head.**

**"It's a piece of the Chronos stone. I thought Hercules had destroyed it, but obviously some pieces have survived."**

**Almeda creased her eyebrows as she stepped closer. "The Chronos stone?" she said and eyed the amulet in Ares' hand. "That allows you to travel through time, my Lord."**

**Ares laughed. "My dear, us Gods can play with time as much as we like, but we don't do it." **

**The woman looked at him. "Why not?" **

**"Because it's another one of Zeus' stupid rules. And as useless and pathetic as the old man is, we tend to respect his rules."**

**Almeda tilted her head as she watched Ares take a deep sip of the wine. "So what do you want with this stone?" she asked.**

**Ares looked back at the amulet. "I don't know yet." he said. "But I have to get my hands on the second one and then I might have a go at trying out different worlds." Ares smiled coldly. "But considering that my dear brother is so passionately after it, I'm sure gonna enjoy myself by just having this one here for a while and making sure I keep it." He turned the green object deliciously in his hands and allowed the light to play with the small facettes in the material. "This will amuse me for a while I'm sure. My brother is always good for some old-fashioned fun and games." Then he smiled at Almeda. "Now, my beauty. Go and get me some food."**

**"Make sure it's something easy to chew, because he won't be able to eat anything hard for a while after I'm finished with him!" a voice came from the entrance of the temple. **

**Ares looked up and spotted the form of Hercules leaning against the door frame. He smiled at his half-mortal brother. **

**"Hercules!" he called. "I was wondering when you'd show up." Then he spotted Jack O'Neill standing behind the demi-god. "Who's your friend?" Ares laughed out loud. "Got enough of Iolaus then and opted for a new sidekick? Well I must say, brother, this one is maybe a little taller, but he looks just as stupid."**

**Jack stiffened and wanted to push past Hercules, but the tall Greek held his arm up to stop him. "Don't, Jack." he said calmly. "That's his charming way of saying 'Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Ares' and I want to be in pain." **

**Jack looked furiously at the God of War. "Well, if it's pain he wants, it's agony he'll get!"**

**Hercules smiled and turned at Ares, attempting a completely uninterested expression. He pointed at the amulet in Ares' hand. **

**"Whatever you've heard, this amulet is nothing but a worthless piece of jewellery. Not worth your effort really, so you might as well hand it over and save yourself some trouble." **

**Ares looked at his half-brother in disgust. "Come on, Hercules. I wasn't born yesterday." **

**Hercules smiled "What a shame, Ares! We could have started your personality from scratch." **

**Ares face turned red with anger. "Don't push your luck, brother!" he hissed. **

**Colonel O'Neill stepped forward to stand next to Hercules. He looked totally unimpressed into Ares' eyes. "Well, yank my chain and send me to Alaska! I'm really scared now!" **

**Ares looked at the soldier. "I don't know where you have come from, buddy-boy. But around here, we show a little more respect for the Gods!" Then he extended his right hand and a blue flash hit the colonel in the chest. It felt like his body had been hit with a massive baseball bat and O'Neill gasped to flood his lungs with air again.**

**"Are you okay?" Hercules asked, trying to help the soldier up. **

**Jack waved him off. "Yeah, I'm fine. It takes a lot more to knock me down!" Jack tried to catch his breath. "Some family you got there." Then he looked up at Ares. "Hey, you sad excuse for a God! Guess what? You'll never get your hands on the second amulet and even if you do, you'd still have no idea how to work them. So you might as well give up now, do mankind a favour and go on an eternal vacation."**

**Ares leaped forwards with a horrendous scream and threw himself at the soldier, but Hercules stepped in his path and pulled him down to the floor. The God of War pulled out his sword, but the demi-god was ready and rolling the God on his back, he ripped the sword out of Ares' hands in one move.**

**"Give me back my sword!" Ares hissed dangerously.**

**"Give me the amulet, Ares!" Hercules said, trying to catch his breath, his hand firmly enclosing the tilt of Ares' sword as he poised it over the God of war's chest.**

**"You don't have the guts!" Ares hissed provocatively, enclosing the amulet firmly.**

**Hercules stared down at him and knew that his half-brother was right. He was no killer. Even though this was Ares and he'd probably do mankind a favour, he couldn't kill him. **

**Behind him Jack O'Neill walked closer. It was time for the old 'good-cop bad cop' routine. "Ya think?" he said playfully. "Well, I wouldn't be so sure, Ares - old Buddy!" he started. "I saw Hercie-boy here do some pretty out-of-character things today." Ares looked confused over at the soldier and Jack nodded as he slapped Hercules casually on the back. "Yeah, you see this is really important to him. Sort of like the faith of mankind hangs in the balance – that sort of thing. And good old Hercie here takes that very personal – well, I don't have to tell you. You know him a little longer than I do."**

**Ares swallowed hard and studied Hercules' angry face. Then his hand released its grip on the amulet and it dropped to the floor. "There's always the other one." he hissed. **

**Jack bent down to pick it up and smiled at Hercules, whose eyes darkened as he regarded the God of War laying to his feet. "You won't get the other amulet. You don't know where it is and even if you knew, there's no way you can get your hands on it."**

**Ares smiled cunningly. "Well *Hercie-boy*," he said looking from Jack to the demi-god. "I'm just taking a wild guess here, but I don't see your little mortal friend Iolaus around and those other two who were in the cave. So I'm guessing that he's got the other amulet ... for now!" Ares smiled wider. "And you won't recognize your little mortal friend once I'm finished with him!"**

**Hercules kept staring at the God. "Forget it, Ares. Even you can't be in two places at the same time!"**

**Ares fumed in anger as he glared daggers at the two men in front of him. "I wouldn't count on it, little brother!" he hissed and closed his eyes. "Afterall, what are mothers for?"**

** **

** **

**Chapter 8**

** **

**Autolycus walked next to Iolaus down the forest path. The blond hunter was silent. They had left Syrra without any problems and Iolaus had to think of Hercules. The hunter hated not to be able to be at his best friend's back when he knew he was facing Ares. Iolaus just hoped that this Jack character would be able to help Hercules. A sudden pain in his right arm brought him out of his thoughts. Autolycus had punched his arm playfully. "What do you say, Iolaus, should I sing us a song of our heroic deeds to keep our spirits up?" **

**Iolaus gave him a cold look. "That depends whether you want me to punch your lights out or not." **

**They continued in silence for a while, then Autolycus sighed deeply. "Ah, Iolaus. Do you remember how we fought the soldiers in the forest clearing when we first met? What a great team we made!" **

**Iolaus continued to walk. "Yes, Autolycus, I remember. Which reminds me, just where exactly were you running off to then, hum? I could have used your help, especially considering that they were after YOU!" **

**Autolycus laughed. "But that was a simple brawl, a common fight, a shambolic set-to." **

**Iolaus nodded. "... yes, which you started by stealing the King's jewels!" **

**The King of Thieves shrugged his shoulders innocently "I have a reputation to keep. Why, the people love me and I can't disappoint them. I take from the rich and - will eventually get around to give it to the poor. Anyways, I saw how you handled yourself, so I figured you wouldn't need my help. I'd have only been in your way!" **

**Iolaus stopped and turned to stare at the thief. "When there were eight of them? Armed to their teeth ... and then you do your road-runner swinging-tree-thingie act and left me to face the music!" **

**Autolycus smiled. "Well, somebody had to cover our retreat!" **

**Iolaus looked at the taller man. "Our retreat? Autolycus, you're totally egocentric, you flee at the first sign of trouble, you always look out for Number One, you're vain, narcissistic and self-obsessed." **

**The King of Thieves smiled. "Why, thank you Iolaus! That's awfully kind of you!" **

**Iolaus closed his eyes. "You know Autolycus, sometimes, I really, really want to ..." Suddenly, the hunter stopped and stared at something in front of them sitting on the road. **

**It was a peacock. **

**Carter who had been walking with Daniel behind the two Greek men pushed forwards and smiled gently. "Oh look!" she said and crouched down in front of the bird. **

**Daniel looked at Iolaus' face and could see concern and worry displayed on the blonde's features as he stood frozen, staring at the feathered creature. **

**"This isn't just some cute little pet, is it?" the scientist asked without taking his eyes off the bird in front of them. **

**"No." Iolaus said dryly and placed a hand on the tilt of his sword. **

**Autolycus stared at the bird and then at Iolaus. "What are we gonna do?" he asked. **

**Iolaus had taken a step back and pulled his sword out of its sheath as he carefully surveyed their surroundings. "Sam, get back. Slowly!" he said calmly. "This is the sign of Hera." **

**Sam stood up slowly and moved backwards. "But it's not doing anything." she said. **

**Iolaus hadn't stopped looking around them. "That's what worries me." he whispered. **

**Suddenly there was a noise behind them and spinning around, Carter saw the two gleaming peacock eyes just inches away from them. **

**"Who the hell....?" she staggered and stumbled backwards. **

**"Hera!" shouted Autolycus and straightened his body. **

**Iolaus stepped next to Daniel and the King of Thieves and held up his sword ready for any attack. "She must be after the amulet." he said.**

**"Hera, you horse-faced witch!" Autolycus shouted into the skies. "You better not start with us!" **

**Iolaus stepped backwards, away from the King of Thieves and drew a careful breath. "Autolycus ... I really don't think you want to ..."**

**The bird opened its wings and as he flew up into the sky, feathers fell to the ground. As they hit the road, each turned into a black-hooded figure showing Hera's mark on the front of their cloak. The dark group pulled out swords and started to move in on them. **

**Autolycus took a deep breath and turned around. "Ahh. Well ... it's every man for himself now. I'll be covering your backs!" he whispered and walked backwards, pulling a metal hook from his sleeve and catapulting it around a low hanging branch. **

**Iolaus saw him disappearing into the tree line. "Autolycus!" he hissed in disbelief. "I can't believe this! Come back here!" **

**Daniel stared horrified at the dark hooded figures surrounding them and moved closer to Sam who had drawn her gun. Iolaus next to her took a deep breath and stiffened as he gripped his sword firmer. There was no way out but to fight and he wasn't sure how well Daniel and Sam could defend themselves. Without warning the hooded figures attacked.**

**Two Shots released themselves from Sam's gun as she stepped backwards and two figures dropped to the ground. Iolaus turned around and looked at the smoking object in the blond woman's hand. **

**"What was that?" he asked. **

**Sam smiled as she kicked an approaching figure viciously into the stomach. "It's called a handgun and it shoots bullets." **

**Iolaus grinned as his sword found its target and the attacking priest dropped dead in front of his feet. "Kewl! I've got to get me one of these!" **

**Daniel had picked up a large branch from the ground and knocked out one of the priest who was attacking Iolaus from behind. He grinned widely at his success and looked around for Samantha and froze.**

**"No more!" a cold voice sounded from across the path and as Iolaus turned around, he saw Sam standing motionless. Behind her, one of the hooded priests had grabbed her and held a knife to her throat. **

**"Drop your weapons." the figure hissed. **

**Iolaus and Daniel exchanged worried looks and both dropped their sword on the ground. Daniel leaned towards Iolaus and whispered "Well, Iolaus, if you've got some amazing secret plan up your sleeve, now's the time to mention it." **

**Iolaus smiled embarrassed and shrugged his shoulders as the figures started to close in on them. "I have no sleeves ..."**

** **

** **

** **

**Chapter 9**

** **

**Hercules stood over the God of War, Ares' sword pointing at his chest. The God of war's last remarks had hit him like a lightening bolt. Hera. Hera was after the amulet. That meant Hera was after Iolaus and Hercules was stuck here with Ares.**

**Ares smiled at his half-brother. "I'm sure by now, Mother has found the other amulet and your little friend and I fear there won't be much left of him for you to recognize." He moved into a more comfortable position while staring at the tip of the blade still pointing at him. "And then I can move between worlds without having to wait for Zeus to throw one of his lightening bolts." Then he looked over at the soldier standing next to the demi-god. "I think I'll start with your world." he hissed. "It should be fun." **

**Jack laughed at him dryly. "You just dream on, Matie!" he said in amusement. "More dillusional people than you have tried that one. You just set one foot onto our world and I'll personally make sure you're toast!"**

**Ares stared at him. "Without the stones, you and your friends will be stuck here forever."**

**Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Well guess what, moose-brain. We don't need those amulets to get home. We got here without them and you for starters have no idea ..." Hercules shoved him in the arm and Jack's eyes widened in shock.**

**Ares laughed sadistically. "I see. It's not actually the stones, which open the door to other worlds, it's ... it's that strange round thing in the cave! The object you called *Stargate*."**

**Jack stepped forwards and looked at Hercules then at the God of War on the ground. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" he tried, but it was too late. Ares laughed and dissolved in a sparkle of blue light.**

**Hercules looked over at Jack and swore. "The Stargate!" he said and Jack nodded.**

**"C'mon!" the Colonel said and both men ran out of the temple.**

** **

*****

** **

**Iolaus' head started to hurt as light started to painfully penetrate his senses. He was pulled out of a comforting darkness and as he tried to open his eyes, the pain hit him. Iolaus moaned softly as he opened his eyes and tried to look around. Where was he? And what had happened? Then suddenly he remembered. They had been ambushed on their way to Ares' temple. Autolycus had ran off and left him, Daniel and Sam to fight Hera's priests. And then Sam had been ... **

**A slight dizziness overcame him, as he raised himself abruptly into a sitting position and pulled on the ropes, which secured his hands behind his back. A silent curse escaped the blond hunter's mouth as blood started to trickle from his wrists where the ropes were cutting deep into his flesh. He had to find Sam and Daniel. **

**As he raised his throbbing head carefully, he realized that he was in a large stone temple and the massive peacock at the large and richly decorated altar left no doubt as to whom this temple was dedicated. Noises came from across the room and Iolaus saw a group of priests dragging a body in between them towards the altar. It was Daniel. Iolaus drew a sharp breath as he tried to search for any sign of life in the scientist's form. Just then, Daniel's head came up and as he spotted Iolaus sitting across the room, he nodded carefully to indicate that he was okay. Iolaus returned the nod and swore silently. If he got his hands on Autolycus, the King of Thieves would have wished, his mother had stayed a virgin. Iolaus again probed the bonds around his hands behind his back and smiled as he could feel them give slightly. **

**_*If Daniel could just distract them …*_**** he thought. **

**Iolaus looked over to where the hooded figures where dragging the tall, blonde scientist onto a cross-shaped altar. Their eyes met again and Daniel understood as he saw Iolaus fiddling behind his back. He was glad to see that Iolaus had finally regained consciousness and that he seemed all right. The hunter had taken quiet a blow to the head and Daniel hoped the blond had a hard head. The scientist nodded silently and turned at their captors. He had to distract them as best as he could.**

**"Excuse me, could I just have your attention for a brief second?" **

**There was no reaction from the figures and Daniel cleared his voice loudly. **

**"Look, I don't know who you are or what you think you're doing with us, but I'm an American citizen and I want to speak to my ambassador!"**

**Still the figures showed no reaction. Daniel sighed in determination.**

**"If you think we've committed a crime here, then I have the right to a phone call and I demand to speak to my lawyer!" **

**The two dark hooded figures who were busy tying his hands to the altar paused for a moment and stared at him. It was working ... **

**"Yes, I thought that would get your attention. I thought the threat of legal action would have you running for cover." Daniel continued firmly even though deep down he was shaking like a leaf. After a second of pausing, the dark figures wordlessly grabbed him firmer and tightened the bonds around Daniel's hands. Daniel looked horrified from one of his shackled hands to the other. Then he glanced at the two hooded women clad in black leather dresses. **

**"Hey! Excuse me? Who's in charge around here? I want to speak to your superior! I demand to know who you are, what we're doing here and I want to know now." **

**The women looked at each other, then turned at Jackson. "In accordance with the wishes of Hera, the mighty Queen of the Gods, grand ruler of this domain, we, her faithful minions, bring forward a sacrifice of blood to satisfy the thirstings of the greatest Goddess of them all." **

**Daniel released an unsure breath. "Oh, good. That's cleared that up." **

**He looked over to where Iolaus had been sitting on the ground to find that the spot was empty. As he looked around, he could see a pair of hands appearing behind the altar in front of him. Iolaus peaked out behind the stone wall and waited until the priests had left the room. Only one had stayed behind to tighten Daniel's bonds. Iolaus' hands found a small but heavy peacock statuette and grabbing it, he approached the two priests from behind. **

**"Hera sends her regards!" Iolaus said and brought the pottery peacock crashing down on one of the priest's head. He dropped unconscious to the ground while Iolaus delivered a viscous kick into the other priest's stomach and catapulted him into the large peacock statue. The priest's head smacked against the stone and he sunk to the ground where he remained motionless.**

**"God am I glad to see you, Iolaus! Are you okay?" Daniel said as the hunter dropped the pieces of the pottery and rushed up to him. **

**Iolaus unbound Daniel's hands and studied his face. "I'm fine." he whispered. "But we don't have much time. The others will have heard the noise and will be back. Where's Sam?" **

**Daniel pulled on the last pieces of rope restraining him. "I don't know. The last thing I saw before they knocked me out was that she was fighting with one of them. Sam's a great warrior and considering that I haven't seen her around here, I hope she might've escaped."**

**"I really hope so." Iolaus whispered as he removed the last rope from Daniel's hands. "Even thought I'm not sure I like the idea of her running around the forest on her own. This place is dangerous." Then he looked deep into Daniel's eyes. "Daniel, where's the amulet?" Iolaus asked carefully.**

**The tall blond pointed behind Iolaus to the large altar and as Iolaus followed his finger, he could see the green stone pendant sitting in the centre of an ornamental silver plate.**

**Iolaus pulled Daniel up into a sitting position and froze as he saw Daniel's panic-striken face staring past him. Much too late he sensed the movement behind him and just as he turned around, he was facing a priest holding a raised double-bladed axe in his hands. Iolaus drew in a painful breath as he realized that he had no more options left. He stared at the expressionless mask of the priest facing him and the hunter raised his chin in defiance. If it had to end here, he would not show Hera's monster how afraid he really was. **

**For almost an eternity nothing happened. Then into the silence, Iolaus could hear a thudding noise and Hera's priest stiffened. Then he groaned and his knees began to buckle under him. As he crumpled to the ground, Iolaus remembered to breath again. In his attacker's back stuck a silver, three pointed hook and Iolaus could see Autolycus standing in the temple entrance. As he walked toward the hunter, the thief breathed heavily and bent down over the priest, pulling his hook free. **

**"What an aim, ey? Most excellent! I killed him, da da da." **

**Iolaus drew a deep breath and grabbing his sword, which was laying on the floor, he pulled himself and Daniel up. "What do you mean you killed him 'da da da'? Are you insane?" Then he looked into the thief's eyes. "Thanks." Iolaus said and smiled. **

**Autolycus stared at him and then grinned widely. "And guess what else I've got for you?" He raised his hands and brought out the amulet. Autolycus' grin got bigger. "To steal from the Queen of the Gods? Now I'm definitely the greatest living thief!"**

**Iolaus smiled in relief as he saw Sam Carter next to the thief and hugged her impulsively. "I'm glad you're okay, Sam!" he said and smiled. **

**Carter nodded. "Yeah. After the priests had knocked you two out, I managed to get free. They were too busy with you two that they didn't even notice I was gone." She pointed back at Autolycus who stood behind her. "When I tried to follow you, I came across him and he lead me here. And not a moment too soon."**

**Iolaus looked past her. "Autolycus, I actually was planning to rip your head off and feed it to a hydra, but I must now thank you for introducing me to a genuinely new experience!" **

**The tall man smiled. "What experience is that, Iolaus?" **

**"Being pleased to see you." He turned back at Daniel and Sam. "And now we better get out of here and find Herc and your friend Jack."**

**"Not so fast!" a female voice thundered from behind them. As they turned around they saw a large hooded figure standing in front of an escort of two Jaffa. The figure's dark-blue cloak was lined with peacock feathers. Iolaus recognized the monsters he and Hercules had fought in Cyreneia the same morning. **

**"I really don't need this now!" he said as he stepped in front of the group. "Can you not be a good Goddess and go and have fun somewhere else?" he said to the hooded figure. "And while you're at it, take your goone-squad with you. They start to bore me."**

**"Oh we can't have that, can we?" the woman said calmly and stepped to the side to give the Jaffa space to move past her.**

**"How did they get here?" Sam shouted and pulled Iolaus with her. "Get back!"**

**"Oh, shit!" Daniel shouted and took a few steps back as the Jaffa began to advance but the attack came sudden. **

**One of the Jaffa's staff opened with a powerful clicking noise and discharging a yellow-hot ball of energy from the head of the weapon. Daniel clutched his right side and with a painful moan, sunk to the ground. Iolaus watched the blond go down and pulled out his hunting knife, which was hidden in his boot. **

**"Ahem ... Excuse me" he said and the Jaffa turned to him, its bird head staring emotionlessly. **

**In one motion, the dagger released itself from Iolaus' hand and the hunter watched as his opponent dropped to the ground. Daniel hissed in pain and looked at the figure with a large black robe pulled around it. It turned and headed towards the other Jaffa who was running towards Sam. Iolaus picked up the fallen staff weapon and after looking at it for a few seconds, fired it at the Jaffa. It fell to the ground. **

**The hunter rushed to where the blond soldier had sunk to the ground. He kneeled down and helped Daniel to slowly sit up. Daniel put his hand to his side and hissed in pain. He pulled it back and saw it was covered in blood. **

**"Who _*IS*_ this woman?" he asked Iolaus, pointing at the dark hooded figure. **

**Iolaus straightened his body in defiance and starred daggers into the back of the dark coat. "I have a pretty fair idea." He took a deep breath. "Hera!" he shouted. "You witch. Turn around and face me!" **

**Inside, Iolaus couldn't believe what he was just about to do. Against the Queen of the gods, he knew he stood no chance. But when only Sam and the others could get out of this temple, it would have been worth it. The dark hooded figure stopped in her movement then started to turn around slowly. **

**"I'll distract her!" Iolaus hissed as he jumped up from Daniel's side and started to pace across the room "You get him out of here!" **

**Autolycus and Sam nodded and lifted Daniel up. **

**Iolaus stopped dead in front of the hooded figure and brought his hands up to his hips. "Drop your charade, Hera." he said. "I know it's you."**

**The figure moved its cape slightly back and the face of the Queen of the Gods appeared. "Ahh, my stepson's little mortal playmate. Do you think I have time to play around with _*you_*?" Hera laughed. "I have more important things to do. I know that the Stargate opens a doorway to other worlds so I don't need your silly stones." **

**Then she turned around and waved at two more Goa'uld standing behind her. **

**"Kill him!" she said simply and vanished in a flash of blue light.**

**Iolaus took a deep breath and from the corner of his eye he saw Sam and Autolycus carry Daniel outside. When he was sure they'd left the temple, he approached the advancing armoured warriors and jumped teasingly up and down in front of them. **

**"You are stupid, square-headed, hawk-faced gits, aren't you, eh? I'm talking to you, yes, that's right! I'm talking to you!" **

**Across the room, he spotted his sword. It had dropped down from the altar and was now laying on the ground. With a powerful push, he leaped up and threw himself across the room, skidding on his stomach towards his weapon. But he came up to short and as he turned onto his back, the two Goa'uld stood over him, **

**He smiled gingerly up at the two armoured warriors. "I guess you guys don't want to talk about his?" **

**There was a growling noise from the two Goa'uld and Iolaus took a deep breath. As the two figures raised their staffs up to point at him, he pushed himself backwards and rolled over his shoulder into a crouched position. The Jaffa were taken by surprise and before they could take new aim, Iolaus had jumped up and kicked out with both legs at the same time, kicking them in the chest. The Jaffa growled and stumbled back wards as the hunter jumped after them and delivered first a right then a left hook to their chins. Then he grabbed the stunned warrior's heads and brought them crashing together. Even through the heavy armour, the impact was powerful and both Jaffa dropped to the floor unconscious.**

**Iolaus sighed as she shook his right hand painfully. "Ouch, that hurt." he hissed and turned towards the entrance of the temple. Then he turned around to look down at the two Goa'uld on the ground. **

**"Tinheads!" **

**He shook his head and grabbing his sword and dagger, he ran outside.**

**In front of Hera's temple, Sam rolled Daniel over onto his back. The scientists groaned and opened his eyes. Disorientated by the pain, he looked down at himself and then around, trying to focus on his suroundings. **

**"An ancient temple ..." he muttered as he looked past the Iolaus leaning over him. "That's nice". **

**"How're ya feeling, buddy?" Iolaus asked worriedly and helped Jackson to sit up. **

**"I've been better." the scientist mumbled as reality came painfully back to him and he regarded the wound on his side. "Damn."**

**"I don't know what type of weapon they're using, but it looks nasty." Iolaus said while Sam felt Daniel's forehead, checked out the wound and then looked up at the hunter. "This weapon discharges lethal energy. We've got treatment for it him back home. But we've got to get him back through the Stargate as soon as possible, or he'll die." **

**"Oh, thanks for the tactfulness, Sam." Jackson said and grabbed Iolaus' arm. "Just don't apply for the Samaritans, will ya." **

**"We better not loose anymore time." Iolaus said as he looked down at Jackson. "C'mon, Daniel. Get up. Do you think you can make it?"**

**Daniel nodded. "I don't really have much of a choice, do I?"**

**As they made their way back to the cave, which held the Stargate, Iolaus walked nervously next to the wounded Daniel who was trying desperately to suppress the pain he was in. It seemed like hours, since they'd left Hera's temple and Iolaus was getting worried. He wondered how Hercules and Jack were doing and hoped that the demi-god was able to deal with Ares. **

**Sam walked on the other side, supporting Daniel, her face creased with concern as she watched her friend's every move. Autolycus walked silently beside Iolaus. The hunter sighed deeply and looked from the injured Daniel down at his hand holding the amulet. **

**"Is this worth it?" he said dryly. Autolycus looked up at him questioningly. **

**"All the killing and the fighting?" Iolaus continued heavily. "I mean, look at this. What is it?" **

**The King of Thieves swallowed hard. "I'm surprised you've forgotten, Iolaus." he whispered. **

**Iolaus shook his head exhaustedly. "No, I haven't forgotten, Autolycus. It's a rhetorical question." **

**"No, it's not. It's a piece of the Chronos stone." **

**Iolaus starred at the taller man. "Autolycus, a conversation with you and somehow Hades loses its appeal!" **

**The hunter's gaze wandered over to Sam. He took a deep breath and smiled at her, her tear-brimmed eyes meeting his'. "It's not much further to the cave. It'll be okay. We'll make it. He'll be fine." Iolaus whispered, hoping that the sound of his voice would make her feel at least a little better. **

**She smiled at him. "I know, Iolaus." she whispered, her voice cracking.**

**As he walked towards the cave, Iolaus looked over at Daniel with a worried expression. **

**"Stop worrying, Iolaus." Daniel said and attempted a smile. "I'm fine. You just saved my life and I intend to stay alive for a long while." **

**As they approached the cave outside of Cyreneia, they could see two figures running down the hill and into the cave. **

**"Hercules!" Iolaus called and waved at the demi-god, but the two men had already disappeared inside the cavern.**

**Suddenly two Jaffa walked out of the cave and positioned themselves on either side of the entrance.**

**Iolaus motioned the others to crouch down behind some bushes as they watched the scene down below them. On either side of the entrance stood a tall, black-clad warrior.**

**"Those are Ares' cohorts. This doesn't look good." the hunter whispered. "Ares is ahead of them."**

**Sam nodded. "Looks like they ran straight into a trap!"**

**Iolaus turned at Daniel and Sam. "If we can only get close enough so we can take them out without having them alarm whoever is inside ..." Then he pulled out his sword and stared down towards the temple. "Okay, listen. I'll go down and distract them." he said determined. "Once I've engaged them, you come around and ..."**

**Autolycus leaned forward and whispered conspiratory "I don't think that's such a good idea." **

**Iolaus turned around and looked at the thief. "Oh yeah? And why not?" he asked.**

**"Well, you're not really the trustworthy type." Iolaus moved closer to him, about to grab his shirt roughly, but Autolycus held up his hands in defence. "I mean you look like a warrior. Conspicuous. They'll spot you from miles away and sound the alarm bells. But I've got a plan so cunning you could put a tail on it and call it a weasel." **

**Iolaus gave him a _what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about_ look. "Autolycus, you wouldn't recognize a cunning plan if it wore a purple dress, danced on an inn table and sang in a very loud voice: 'Look at me, I'm a cunning plan!'" **

**Daniel giggled silently as he watched the King of Thieves face smirk with injured pride. "Hey Blondie! I'll have you know that only the cunning of my plans have given me the reputation I possess today." **

**Iolaus raised his eyebrows in boredom. "The reputation of being a total idiot?" **

**Autolycus gasped. "The best thief this side of Antioch! A legendary escape artists. The invisible traveller! It has always helped me." **

**Iolaus sighed in annoyance. "Yes, stealing stuff." **

**Autolycus brought his hands up to his hips. "If Hercules was here, we wouldn't have this discussion. He'd …" **

**Iolaus grabbed hold of his shirt and pushed him against a rock behind him. "Listen! I just about had enough of you. Either you have an idea which can help us or you shut your mouth before I shut it for you!"**

**"Hey, you two!" Sam interrupted the two men. "Stop this right now! We don't have time for this. If you've forgotten, Daniel here is injured so any idea would be great." She looked from Iolaus to Autolycus. "Autolycus, what's your plan then?" she asked.**

**Autolycus swallowed hard and looked at her then at Iolaus and finally at Daniel. "A brilliant disguise" he said and smiled. "That will get me to the entrance of the cave without being noticed too early and while I'll engage them, you come up behind me and ... take them out ... knock them down ... well, do your thing."**

**Iolaus looked at him from top to bottom. "A disguise, hum? Well, give it your best shot then." he said.**

**As Autolycus finished the transformation of his coat, he pulled the hood deep into his face and stepped in front of Iolaus, pretending to have a hunchback. Under a fake growling noise, Autolycus looked at the hunter with an expression of pride. "Well, Iolaus, what do you think? It this disguise enough?" **

**Iolaus shook his head in dispair. "Disguise? Autolycus, you're wearing your cloak and you've pulled a hood into your face and you're telling *me* I look conspicuous? I've seen Hydras, who have come up with more convincing disguises than yours. But I fear that this'll have to do." The hunter looked down into the valley, where the two Goa'uld guards stood outside the cave and pointed at a small path. "You better take that way!"**

**As Autolycus stumbled past Daniel, the scientists grabbed his arm and looked at him. "The greatest thief _*THIS* _side of Antioch?" he asked under heavy breath. **

**Autolycus shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, I heard there's this Ali Baba guy, who's supposed to be really good, but I don't believe everything I read in the rainbow press."**

**Iolaus, Daniel and Sam watched as Autolycus made his way down. It all seemed to go well until one of the guards spotted the thief walk across the plain towards them. Suddenly out of the surrounding bushes of the cave, more warriors broke through and within seconds, Autolycus was surrounded.**

**Sam held her breath as she watched the scene down in the valley. "Oh no, they've taken Autolycus!" **

**Iolaus shook his head in dispair. "So much for the invisible traveller with a cunning plan. Quick, let's get out of here before they release him!" Then he saw Daniel's confused expression. "I'm kidding." he added. "I'm just kidding." The hunter looked at the pale face of the scientist. "We've got to get you back to the Stargate and then destroy it and the two stones. I think it's back to plan A – my direct approach." **

**Daniel nodded painfully and Sam pulled out her gun.**

** **

** **

** **

** **

**Chapter 10**

** **

**As Hercules and Jack ran into the cave of the Stargate. The cave was dark and silent and Hercules stopped dead in the tunnel. "What is it?" Jack whispered. **

**Hercules shook his head and tried to listen for noises in the darkness. The cavern with the Stargate was straight ahead of them. "I don't know. " he said, not taking his eyes off the tunnel in front of them. "But it's a little quiet in here, don't you think?"**

**Jack looked around them and nodded. "You're right. A little too quiet." His hand moved down his side and found his gun. With one motion, he opened the leather holster and pulled it out. Hercules moved slowly forwards and motioned Jack to follow him. As they've almost reached the main cave, O'Neill stopped them just before the final bend. Hercules and the Colonel looked around the corner just when a group of Jaffa stepped through the Stargate. Ares stood in the middle of the room, his arms crossed in front of his chest. **

**O'Neill gazed at Hercules. "Oh man! This looks awfully like an invasion to me!" **

**Hercules sighed. "We have to stop them!" **

**Jack thought for a moment and took a deep breath. "I think we can ..." **

**His sentence was harshly interrupted as he felt the tip of a cold, metal object in his back and he stiffened. "Yo ... big guy?" he whispered as he slowly stood up and raised his hands. "I think you should maybe check this out."**

**Hercules turned around and saw two Jaffa standing behind Jack, one pointing his open staff weapon at the soldier's back. The other Jaffa's weapon pointed directly at him. **

**Hercules smiled. "Hi." he said. "We were looking for Aphrodite's temple and obviously this isn't it, so we'll best be on our way and ..." But his step forward was halted by the Jaffa weapon blocking his way. "You know, I had a really bad day today and I'm not in the mood." **

**Jack gazed at the demi-god and then turned at the Goa'uld behind him. "Yeah, he's been really p*ssed off today, so I suggest you don't start with him. He's the son of Zeus you know. As strong as a thousand men."**

**"Well, if it isn't Hercules!" a voice echoed through the cave and the two Jaffa behind O'Neill and the demi-god pushed them roughly forwards into the main cave. Ares stood and looked at them, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "I was wondering when you'd show up."**

**Hercules glared daggers at the God of War. "Not a moment too soon, I see." he said as he watched another wave of Jaffa marching out of the Stargate.**

**Ares followed his gaze. "Oh yes. My new troops. Very efficient fighters. Let's just say I've struck a little deal with a guy called Apophis?" Then he turned at Jack O'Neill. "I think you two have met?"**

**Jack took a deep breath as he looked at the tall god. "Boy, God of War or not. You'll be Apophis' dead donkey before you can say *back stabbing*. You've got no idea who you're dealing with."**

**Ares stepped forwards. "Oh no, Soldier. You have no idea who you're ..."**

**"Lord Ares!"**

**A voice interrupted the God of War and he looked past Hercules and Jack. Two guards walked into the cave, pushing a hooded man in front of them. The figure complained with a growling voice from beneath a cape. "Hey, take your filthy fingers off me, you peasants. Have you any idea who I am?"**

**Hercules' head shot up as he recognized the voice. He flew around. "Autolycus?" he breathed. The figure raised its head and one of the guarding soldiers pulled its cape down. **

**The King of Thieves smiled at the demi-god. "Hercules! It's good to see you again. And this time you're not even a pig." Then he spotted Ares. "Oh hey! Look who else is standing around here. Ares! Hey I meant to tell you that I really liked what you've done with that whole Troy thing!"**

**Ares just stared at him while Hercules stepped towards the thief. He took a deep breath. "Autolycus. What are you doing here?"**

**The King of Thieves looked at Hercules. He had to buy some time. Surely Iolaus must have seen him being captured and was planning a way of rescue right now. "Well, I ran into your little blond friend – what's his name - and his two travelling companions. They told me that you were here and ..."**

**Hercules took a step forwards. "Where are Iolaus and the others?" he asked.**

**Autolycus swallowed hard. He had to think of something to say which would not alert Ares and which would buy Iolaus and the others some more time. He took a deep breath and hoped that Hercules would forgive him for what he was about to say. **

**"Iolaus?" he started while his eyes sent a silent message to Hercules not to believe what he was about to tell him. "Oh, your little blond friend." Then he pointed at Ares "Well, why don't you ask him, huh? We ran into an ambush outside of Syrra and Hera ..."**

**Jack held his breath as he watched Hercules' body stiffen next to him. "Iolaus ..." the demi-god whispered carefully. It sounded like a question, which tore on Autolycus' heart. **

**"No …"**

**Autolycus sighed heavily. "I'm afraid he didn't make it. Hera killed him over some kind of ... amulet?" Then he turned at Jack O'Neill. There had to be no reason for Ares to believe that help was in its way. "Oh and whatever your name is - your friends didn't make it either." he whispered. "I'm sorry. Hera took them to her temple and ..." he broke off theatrically and looked to the floor. When he looked up and into the demi-god's eyes, he realized that Hercules hadn't understood his silent message. The Son of Zeus' face had gone pale. He shook his head in denial. "No." he said again. "Not Iolaus."**

**Ares smiled widely and clapped his hands. "Oh, I'm so sorry, little brother. Looks like you've lost your little buddy – again!" He burst into loud laughter.**

**Hercules looked up at the God of War and his face turned into a cold mask. "Ares!" he growled furiously. "May Zeus strike me dead, this time you'll pay for this."**

**Jack could not believe what just heard. Sam and Daniel were dead? It couldn't be. **

**No. **

**Not Sam and Daniel. **

**It was as if the face of the blond scientist smiled at him and he could feel Samantha's hands on his shoulders. Their voices where still fresh in his head. They couldn't be gone.**

**A crashing noise brought him out of his shock and he saw Hercules throwing Ares into a nearby wall. The cave shook dangerously and rocks started to fall down from the ceiling. On the other side of the cave, the Jaffa had begun to form a group and readied their staff weapons to attack. Jack acted without further thought. **

**"Oh no, you don't!" he growled and pushing Autolycus behind the Stargate into safety, he ran to the DHD of the Stargate. "This time you've done it, you stupid metal-heads." he hissed. "I had it with you guys." He pushed a large silver button on the side of the DHD and the wormhole disengaged immediately. "Access denied." he said coldly as he watched the gate close and he turned around to see how many Jaffa had made it through. A group of 8 warriors stood in formation and stared at him. Then they lowered their staff weapons and pointed at Jack. The Colonel raised his eyebrows. **

**"O-Oh, time to hide." he said and dove behind the wall into a nearby tunnel. "Hercules, watch out!" he managed to scream before he scrambled to his feet and looked around the bend. **

**Hercules turned around without letting go of Ares and saw Jack dive for cover behind a cave wall. He sighed in relief that the soldier was safe and he also spotted Autolycus hiding behind the Stargate. **

**The demi-god turned his attention back at the God of War. "Ares, you time's up. This time, I won't let you get away. You'll pay for this."**

**Ares took a deep breath and raised his right foot, kicking Hercules in the stomach. Hercules hissed in pain as he was catapulted across the room into the wall on the other side. More rocks started to tumble down and as the demi-god scrambled to his feet, Ares appeared in front of him. **

**"As much fun as this is, brother, I've got this thing going here and you're in the way as always."**

**Hercules straightened his back and looked defiantly at his divine half-brother. "Get used to it, Ares. I'm your worst nightmare!" He swung out with his right arm and his closed fist connected powerfully with Ares' chin, sending him stumbling backwards. **

**"This is for Iolaus!" Hercules bellowed and another swing followed, hitting the God in the stomach. "And this is for making my life hell." Punch after punch followed as Hercules pounded into Ares. "And this is just because I feel like it!"**

**Ares was now on the floor, breathing heavily. He wiped his chin with the back of his right hand and looked despitefully up at Hercules. Cold fury raged in the demi-god's eyes as he looked down at a defeated Ares.**

**On the other side of the cave, Jack pulled out his gun and checked his ammunition. It would just be enough to take a few of them out. But if he ran out, he also had his laser weapon. As he took aim and fired at the approaching Jaffa, Jack just hoped that Autolycus would stay out of sight and that Hercules would be able to handle the God of War on his own. Around him, shots from the Jaffa's staff weapons ripped through the walls of the cave as he returned fire.**

**Suddenly he felt a motion behind him and as he flew around - his gun at the ready - he looked into the face of a dead man.**

**"How's it going?" Iolaus asked as he crouched down next to Jack, ducking from the shoots being fired into their direction. **

**The Colonel just stared at him. "Iolaus ... but ... I thought ... you ... how ..."**

**Iolaus looked at him with concern. "Are you okay? Got hit in the head or something? Maybe a fever? Change of environment can do that to a man, you know." Then he looked past the soldier around the bend. "Where's Hercules?" Iolaus' face brightened up as he spotted his best friend pounding into Ares. "Ah, I can see he's having fun without me." **

**The hunter rose carefully and waited for the right moment. "I catch you later!" he said and after slapping Jack on the shoulder, he ran across the room, ducking the shots of the Goa'uld.**

**Jack watched him criss-crossing the room and swallowed hard. **

**If Iolaus was alive, then ...**

**"Looks like you've found us some trouble, Colonel." he heard a familiar voice behind him and as he turned around, he would have almost pulled Sam Carter into a massive hug. Behind her, he spotted Daniel, waving at him in obvious pain. He swallowed in relief and then threw an annoyed face at Sam. **

**"Oh, look who's here. How nice of you to join us, Captain." He turned and with a big grin, he added "We can sure use some help around here. Where have you guys been? Having a great time? Doing some shopping?" **

**Carter smiled and positioned herself next to the Colonel, drawing her gun. "It's nice to see you, too Colonel. We came across Hera." **

**O'Neill smirked sarcastically. "Oh, really ... did you now?" he fired another shot at the attackers "Was she nice?" **

**Daniel shrugged his shoulders. "Not really. She's the Queen of the Gods. Evil and full of ..." **

**"So another trouble maker." Jack commented and turned his attention back at the advancing Jaffa. "Boy, this family needs some serious councelling!"**

**Sam positioned herself next to O'Neill and aimed at two leather-clad warriors. A shot buried itself only centimetres in the wall next to O'Neill. He looked at it and then back at Sam. **

**"Why is it we never meet anyone who can shoot straight?" Then he raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "Don't answer that!"**

**"Herculeeees!" Iolaus screamed across the noise of the battle and Hercules froze in his movement. Without letting go of a dazed Ares, he raised his head in disbelief. "Iolaus?" he asked and turned around to look into the smiling face of his partner as he ducked more shots being fired.**

**"Yeah, it's me, buddy! Looks like we made it right in time!"**

**"Hercules could only stared at him. "You're alive!" he whispered.**

**"Of course, I'm alive! Daniel's got shot, but it's not too bad and ... and I've got the other amulet!" Iolaus shouted excitedly. **

**Ares hissed in annoyance as Hercules looked down at him with a victorious grin. "Guess you loose again, Ares!" he said and before he could ready another punch, Ares screamed and in a sparkle of blue lights, he vanished.**

**In Jack's corner, in a sparkle of dark green light, a tall, muscular man in a black cape appeared in front of Sam and O'Neill. As he surveyed the cave and the fallen Jaffa on the ground, he sighed and started to aimlessly wonder around. **

**O'Neill's eyes followed him in disbelieve. "Hey!" he shouted as he watched flashes from the Jaffa's staff weapons pass right through the black-caped man. "Whoever the hell you are, get out of my firing line!"**

**Hades ignored the Colonel and shook his head in annoyance as his eyes wandered across the dead bodies littering the ground. "As if I don't have enough work to do with the plague in Abyssinia, they give be those bloody foreigners!" **

**He turned at another man holding a quill and a scroll and who had appeared next to the God of the Underworld. **

**"Okay then. Let's get this over with. I don't have all day. This one: Elysian Fields. This one: Tartarus. This one – well, not sure yet, so Waiting Room. Waiting Room and another one for Tartarus. Are you getting this, Tasarius?" **

**Hades adjusted his cloak and stepped up in front of O'Neill, who'd just shot another Jaffa. The God of the Underworld tipped him on the shoulder. "Do you mind moving out of the way please? I'm rather busy." **

**O'Neill stared up at the tall man clad in black. "What the ... ? *You're* busy? You're ...?" He shook his head in disbelief as he fired another shoot. "What does it look like what I'm doing here? Having a picnic?" **

**Hades sighed as he looked at the shooting humans and the increasing amount of bodies. "Touchy! I hope I don't get you down at my place." Then he spotted Hercules and Iolaus on the other side of the cave. "Oh no, not those two again!" he sighed and turned at Tasarius. "Let's get out of here before Iolaus gets killed again. I really can't deal with Hercules today!" He looked back down at O'Neill who was frantically trying to look past the God of the Underworld. "I guess we can come back later once you've finished." he said loudly, pronouncing each word exactly like speaking to a small child and with that he and his assistant vanished. **

**Jack looked over at Sam, his eyes wide. "Can you believe this world? Remind me not to come back here ever again!" **

**O'Neill stared at the last two Jaffa warriors approaching them. He readied his gun and pointed it at them. "Game over, boys!" he said tonelessly and fired two shots.**

**And then all that was left in the cave was silence.**

**Iolaus stepped up to Hercules and stared down to where the God of War had been just second before. "He was always a sore loser." he mumbled and then found himself in a massive bear hug. **

**Hercules had burst out into loud laughter and hugged his best friend fiercely. **

**Iolaus smiled. "It's good to see you, too, Herc!" Then he creased his eyebrows. "Who told you I was dead anyways?" the hunter asked. **

**Hercules pointed at a green-clad form crouching next to him. **

**"Autolycus?" Iolaus asked and the King of Thieves shrugged his shoulders as he stood up from behind the Stargate. **

**"I had to say something so Ares wouldn't know that …" **

**But he couldn't finish. **

**In the middle of his sentence, Iolaus pushed him roughly to the side against the cave wall just as a flash buried itself into the wall where Autolycus had stood just moments before. As Iolaus and Hercules turned around, they could see one of the Jaffa scrambling to his feet and lifting his staff weapon. But before he could shoot again, a shot had released itself from O'Neill laser weapon and the Jaffa collapsed dead to the ground.**

**Autolycus picked himself off the ground and looked at the Jaffa ... The King of Thieves released a relieved breath, turned at Iolaus and slapped the blond on the back. "Thanks, Io! How can I ever thank you?" **

**"Well, you can start by not calling me *Io*, Autolycus" Iolaus replied in annoyance. Then he suddenly hissed in pain and his hand went beneath his purple coloured vest. It came away bloody and both Hercules and Autolycus steadied him. **

**"Iolaus! You're hurt!" Hercules stated, trying to remove the hunter's hand from his side to reveal an angry wound where the shot had grazed the blonde's side. "Don't worry about it. It's okay, it's nothing." Iolaus said determined. "It's just a flesh wound." **

**Autolycus took a deep breath. "I never wanted you to sacrifice your life for me." **

**Iolaus raised his eyebrows. "That's rich, you know, coming from you." he whispered in a forced voice. "I guess we're even now!" Iolaus breathed as he clutched his side in obvious pain. **

**Hercules looked down at him and smiled. **

**O'Neill and Sam joined them, holding Daniel in between them. Hercules looked at Daniel. "Is this the almost getting killed day?" he asked in concern. **

**Sam smiled. "He'll be fine once we get him home."**

**Iolaus reached into the belt of his pants and brought out the amulet. "Then what are we waiting for?" he said.**

**Hercules reached into his chamois shirt and produced the other amulet. "Let's get you home."**

** **

** **

** **

**Chapter 11 (Epilogue)**

** **

**Daniel placed the two keys into the templates of the DHD and dialled the destination date and entered the co-ordinates for Earth. As he entered the seventh symbol, the Stargate sprang to life and the liquid surface of the wormhole flashed into existence. SG-1 walked slowly up to the Stargate, pausing for a moment before stepping through. Daniel turned his head to take a last look at the now familiar forms of Hercules and his friend Iolaus. It had been unbelievable to have met those mythological heroes. **

**O'Neill stood in front of the gate waiting for the others as Daniel slowly walked back to stand in front of the two Greeks. The rest of the team followed him. Daniel looked at Hercules. "You know what you have to do once we step through?" **

**Hercules nodded. "And this time I'll make sure, nothing remains."**

**Daniel smiled and extended his hand. The demi-god took it and shook it firmly. "It was a great honour!" Daniel said and looked into Hercules' eyes. "I'll never forget this." **

**Hercules smiled. "Have a safe journey, Daniel Jackson" **

**Then Daniel turned at Iolaus and also reached for his hand. "Iolaus," he said "I'm proud to have met you. Legends in our world have done you a great injustice. You're a true hero, and I'll make sure, that everybody back in my world will hear about you and the courage you have displayed. Be safe, my friend." **

**Iolaus smiled shyly and shook Daniel's hand. "Be safe, Daniel." he replied. **

**O'Neill was behind him and said his farewells to Hercules. Then he moved over and shook hands with Iolaus. **

**Sam was the last one to step up and she paused to look into Iolaus' cerulean eyes. "Goodbye, Iolaus." she said and reached for his hand. **

**Iolaus took it and smiled warmly at her. "Maybe next time, we could spent some less turbulent time together?" he said. "I know this beautiful inn just outside of .."**

**Autolycus stepped in between Iolaus and Sam and put his arms around them. "An inn! Ahhhh, yes, a meeting place where people attempt to reach advanced states of mental incompetence by the repeated consumption of fermented vegetable drinks." **

**Iolaus stared at him. "Autolycus?" he asked. **

**The King of Thieves looked at him. "Yes?" **

**"Shut up!"**

**As Autolycus stepped back to stand next to Hercules, Iolaus took in Sam's features for the last time. He knew this was a goodbye and he would never see her again. He gently shook her hand and leaned forward to plant a kiss on her cheek. But in the last moment, Sam turned her head and both their lips met. **

**After what seemed like an eternity, Iolaus pulled himself away from her and looked into her eyes. Sam smiled and both hugged each other tightly. When Iolaus pulled out of the embrace, he smiled gently. **

**"Goodbye, Sam." he said. "Have a safe journey." **

**O'Neill clapped his hands together. "Well then," he said, grinning at Sam and Iolaus. "If we're finished with the hugging and kissing, we might just get home in time for dinner. If that's okay with you, Captain?"**

**As SG-1 had stepped through the Stargate, Hercules exchanged a long look with the hunter and with two powerful strikes from his fist, shattered the Stargate into millions of pieces. Then he stepped over to the DHD and smashed it until only dusty remained. Nothing would be left of the powerful device or the amulets. **

**As the three men stood over the shattered pieces, Hercules took a deep breath. "That was that then." he said and silently the trio walked out of the cave.**

**They had walked in silence and at the near-by cross-roads, the trio stopped and looked down the path ahead of them. **

**The King of Thieves looked at Hercules and then took his hand to shake it. "Well, it was fun as always, but I must leave you to it now." he said and smiled. "Afterall, I can't be seen too much around you guys. It's bad for my reputation!" **

**Hercules smiled. "Thanks for your help, Autolycus, and don't worry. We won't tell anybody about it."**

**Autolycus' eyes sunk to the ground. "Hercules, I hope you'll forgive me about telling you that ... well, about ... that Hera had ..."**

**Hercules smiled warmly. "There's nothing to forgive, Autolycus. You did the right thing. Don't worry about it."**

**Then the King of Thieves nodded and then turned at the hunter and Iolaus extended his arm. **

**"Maybe we could be partners one day!" Autolycus smiled. "We made a good team and we have much in common." **

**Iolaus grabbed his forearm. "Autolycus, we have about as much in common ... as two completely different things ... in a pot." Then the hunter saw Hercules still smiling. He took a deep breath. "Autolycus, I would like to say how much I'll miss your honest and friendly companionship." **

**The thief smiled embarrassed "Ah. Thanks, Iolaus." **

**"... but as we both know, it would be an total lie. I'll therefore just say "Get lost" and if I ever meet you again it'll be twenty billion years too soon." **

**Autolycus laughed loud and with a smooth movement from his right arm, a three-bladed hook dropped from inside his sleeve. He swung it into the trees and with a final "Yahoo!" his form disappeared in the thick green of the forest. **

**Hercules looked down at his best friend and partner. "You're okay?" he asked. **

**Iolaus eyes seemed to focus on something far beyond the spot, where the Stargate had stood. "Yeah, I'm fine." he said heavily and tried a smile. He looked up to meet the demi-god's gaze and his eyes were filled with worry and concern. "I'm just feeling a little uneasy knowing how close this was. Imagine, we would have not been able to stop those Goa'uld. They would have conquered everything. Enslaved or killed everybody like they've done on other worlds. And Ares ..." The hunter's eyes filled with cold rage "Ares played right into their hands!" **

**Hercules put a comforting hand on Iolaus' shoulder. "Yes, he did. But even he would have paid a high price. They weren't ready to accept other Gods beside themselves. They'd have eventually destroyed him and the other Olympian Gods." **

**Iolaus sighed heavily. "Do you think that this might happen one day? That there'll be another God, more powerful than Zeus and Hera and the others? One we can't stop?" **

**Hercules was silent for a moment. "I don't know, Iolaus. But I guess, when your time comes, your time comes - even if you are a God." He squeezed Iolaus' shoulder gently. "I think only time will tell."**

** **

** **

**The End**

** **

** **

**_Disclaimer: I think I've managed to prove beyond any doubt now that Hercules and Iolaus ARE real!_**

geovisit();

   [1]: mailto:cath_dc@yahoo.com



End file.
